Got Music in Your Soul?
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: Gabriella is tired of being the girlfriend of a drunk jock. When she meets new boy, Jacob Black, she is intrigued by his amazing singing voice and good looks. But Jacob has secrets. Secrets he doesn't want Gabriella to know.
1. First Sight

*** Hey everyone! Toribird91 here coming at you with a Twilight/High School Musical crossover! This will be a really fun story. I've already written out five chapters and so I'm really eager to see what you, the fans, think of this! So without further ado, I give you 'Got Music in Your Soul?'!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Call Me When You're Sober', 'Girlfriend', or 'What's Left of Me'. They're the property of their own individual artists/bands and record companies. **

****************************************************************************

Gabriella stared at Troy, who was laughing with Chad, Zeke, and the new guy Emmett Cullen.

She was silently praying that Troy wouldn't leave. He always did this to her at parties.

He would go to 'talk' with Chad and Zeke when he would really go get drunk then end up leaving the party and Gabriella to go stumble about town with Chad and Zeke, disturbing the peace.

It was really embarrassing. Especially when you go into school the next day and everyone's talking about Troy and his drunken adventures.

Then they would talk about Gabriella and their voices would become filled with pity. Everyone knew she was at those parties that Troy left drunk from. They spoke of how she should dump him, that he's a drunk, and doesn't care about anyone unless their name is Corona Light.

Gabriella knew that they spoke the truth only she didn't want to accept it. Troy was still very sweet to her. That is, when he wasn't drunk. She still hoped even now that she was more enticing than the lure of alcohol.

Then she watched as Troy took those few fateful steps away from her and out of the party with Chad, Zeke, Emmett, and their Styrofoam cups following.

Her heart plummeted and she fell into a chair, hugging her arms to her chest and struggling to breathe as tears stung her eyes.

He had done it again. He had left her. Why it hurt so much this time was beyond Gabriella's comprehension. To comfort herself, She began to sing:

" Don't cry to me,

If you loved me,

You would be here with me,

You want me?

Come find me,

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall

And lose it all

So maybe you can remember yourself

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving

Ourselves and I'm sick of the lie

And you're too late

Don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

You want me?

Come find me

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober

You only want it

'Cause it's over

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I- you were never mine!

So don't cry to me

If you loved me

You would be here with me

Don't lie to me

Just get your things

I've made up your mind".

" Nice song", A voice beside Gabriella said.

Turning, she saw a tall Native American guy with long raven hair pulled back in a ponytail, an ominous Styrofoam cup in his hand.

" Thanks", She muttered, a little embarrassed.

" Don't be embarrassed. You have a nice voice", complimented the guy.

" That's what everyone says", Gabriella told the guy.

" I'm not everyone, though", stated the guy.

" Who are you?", Gabriella asked. She had never seen this guy before at East High.

" Jacob Black. I'm new", The guy answered, holding out his hand.

" Gabriella Montez. I used to be the new girl", Gabriella introduced herself.

" Ah, I see. I debunked you from that title", Jacob joked.

Gabriella smiled. " Yeah, guess you did".

" Hello, handsome", A sweetly annoying voice said from behind Jacob.

Jacob turned to show none other than Sharpay Evans, her long platinum blonde hair curled and hanging down past her shoulders, dressed in a pink leather mini-miniskirt with a white silk tank top cut very low and showing her meager breasts being pushed up out of the strapless pink Victoria's Secret bra that was showing a little and her uniformed pink Gucci flip-flops. She was batting her eyelashes and trying very poorly to look seductive.

" Uh, hello", Jacob said more to Sharpay's breasts than her face.

" Looks like someone else wants to say 'hello' to you", Sharpay replied, pressing her chest against Jacob's.

" Um…uh…er…muh…Mama?", Jacob stammered.

Gabriella just glared at Sharpay. It wasn't fair that she did that to guys. She wished so very much that she wouldn't. It only just embarrassed the guy.

Suddenly, Gabriella found herself hip-bumping Sharpay out of the way and singing to both Sharpay and Jacob,

" Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I can be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do

To make you feel alright

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And I know I'm right

I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, No way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I can be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, No way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I know that you like me

No way

No, it's not a secret

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, No way

Hey, hey!".

At the song's end, Sharpay let out a 'humph' and stomped away. Everyone in hearing distance began cheering.

Realizing what she did and who she just happened to be pressed against, Gabriella blushed three shades of crimson and began to pull away but Jacob held her against his remarkably well-toned chest that his black tank top managed to show off.

Looking up into Jacob's smiling face, Jacob said with a laugh to her, " Now that was classic".

" Well, she was making you look like a fool and I-I thought that-", Gabriella began to stammer but Jacob shushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

Gabriella was very aware of his finger on her lips and how warm it was. How warm his whole body was.

" Do you have a fever? You're really warm", Gabriella pointed out.

" No, I'm just very warm all the time. Very weird, I know", Jacob explained.

" No, not really", Gabriella answered and she and Jacob just stared at each other.

" Do you know how pretty you are?", Jacob asked Gabriella all of a sudden.

Gabriella blushed and said, " No".

" Your boyfriend doesn't tell you that?", asked Jacob.

" My boyfriend's a drunk", Gabriella answered bitterly.

" I figured as much. I was watching you before I even said 'hello'. I saw you watching that brown-haired guy that just left with all those other guys", Jacob told Gabriella.

" You were watching me?", She asked, curious.

" Well, I was bored and you seemed really distressed about something so I watched you for a while then when I saw that guy leave and you crumble like that, I knew I had to see if you were alright then I heard you sing and I was stunned by your voice, but in a good way", Jacob explained.

" I guess my singing is good", said Gabriella with a shrug.

" Not good, brilliant", Jacob insisted.

" So what about you? Do you sing?", Gabriella asked Jacob.

" Supposedly Quileute Indians have good singing voices, but I never really tried", Jacob admitted.

" Why don't you try now? Don't worry about people hearing. They are used to people bursting into song every five minutes. It's a very musical town, Albuquerque", Gabriella told Jacob.

" Okay, here it goes…", Jacob answered and looked at Gabriella as he sang,

" Watch my life

Pass me by

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah…

'Cause I want you

And I feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger

Like a burning

To find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken

And I'm fading

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have what's left of me".

Jacob was blushing by the time he was finished but everyone around him in hearing distance clapped.

Gabriella just stared at Jacob with eyes wide. His voice was wonderful!

" And you've never sang before today?", Gabriella asked Jacob.

" Never", said Jacob with a nod.

" 'Cause that was the best rendition of that song that I have ever heard", Gabriella declared.

Jacob smiled and so did Gabriella. " That was only because you were here", Jacob said.

" Maybe you should audition for the musical with me? Are you even going to East High?", asked Gabriella.

" Yes, I'm going to East High and I would love to do the audition, as long as you're there with me", Jacob told her.

Gabriella was going to reply, " Most definitely", but a hand on her shoulder made her turn from Jacob…

To look into the face of her drunk boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

****************************************************************************

*** I know, I'm awful! I made Troy a drunk and I highly regret doing that but it had to be that way so Gabriella could fall in love with Jacob. But after all that, I think everyone will agree that Jacob could be a better boyfriend than Troy! At least he won't leave her at parties to go get drunk with his friends. Jacob's more classier than that. Please comment & review because I would love the feedback! **


	2. And Troy's a Tool!

*** Hey everyone! Look who's got another chapter of GMYS? Me! And who's excited? Me! And who's gonna love it? I'll give you a hint, their name starts with an M and ends with an E. That is, unless someone sends me a review saying whether or not they love this story, too. I mean, reviews are important. They're what makes the story worth writing. Now I'm done with my little input. Time to read fabulous Jacob & Gabriella possibly hooking up. I'm not gonna tell you if they do or not, you story spoilers! You just have to read. And once again, I'm sorry that Troy is a drunk and an idiot. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'Bad Influence' or 'So What'. They are the property of the ever fabulous P!nk and her record company, don't know the name. Hey, I can't know everything! Then I'll be a know-it-all and know-it-alls are just plain annoying.**

****************************************************************************

" Yordy, lordy, lordy

I can't help it

I like to party

It's genetic

It's electrifying

Wind me up

And watch me go

Where he stops

Nobody knows

A good excuse

To be a bad influence on you

And you and you and you and you

And you and you and you and you

And you and you and you and you

And you and you and you and you

Alright ma'am

Calm down

I know your daughter was at my house

She was the cheerleader captain 'til I turned her out

She wasn't the first and she won't be the last

So tone it down

This happens all the time

I'm the story they tell

The alibi

They wanna go home

I ask them why

It's daylight

Not night

They might need a break from all the real life

Get a life

Gets to be too much sometimes

It's never too late

To send out all the invitations

To the last night of your life!

Yordy, lordy, lordy

I can't help it

I like to party

It's genetic

It's electrifying

Wind me up

And watch me go

Where he stops

Nobody knows

A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

And you

I'm a good excuse

To be a bad influence

On you and you and you",

Was what Troy was singing quite loudly and very off-key, half leaning on Gabriella as he did.

She pushed him away with a snort of disgust. Troy in his drunken state very nearly tripped but he caught himself.

" Whoa, Gaby!", laughed Troy.

Gabriella slapped him across the face.

" Ow!", cried Troy, then asked her, " What was that for?".

" You're drunk and embarrassing yourself AND ME! You know what? I want to break up with you", Gabriella told Troy.

" What? Why?", asked Troy.

" I told you why!", shouted Gabriella then added, " Just go and leave me alone! Don't you ever call me or speak to me ever again!".

" Wait, Gabriella!", Troy insisted.

" What?", She screamed at him.

" I know I fucked up. Just please take me back!", begged Troy.

" Sorry, but I'm done. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore", Gabriella replied.

" Please-", began Troy but Jacob stepped in front of Gabriella and snarled at him, " Turn around and leave. Now".

" Okay, I will but I am truly sorry, Gabriella", Troy said and left.

Gabriella glared after him. Turning to her, Jacob asked her, " Are you okay?".

" Guess I just lost my boyfriend

Look at him go

So now I'm finally free

To let you know

I wanna hook up with you

Maybe get in a fight

Na na na na na na na

I wanna get in a fight

Na na na na na na na

I wanna get in a fight!

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him

And guess what?

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show him tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And Troy's a tool

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him tonight!

Yea, check my flow, uh!

He wanted to get drunk tonight

So I said 'bye

Now I'm gonna hang with Jacob

He's much more hot

What if word gets back to Troy?

Someone might die

I'm gonna get in trouble

Troy's gonna start a fight

Na na na na na na na

Troy's gonna start a fight

Na na na na na na na

We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him

And guess what?

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show him tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And Troy's a tool

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him tonight!

He wasn't there

He never was

He wanted more

But that's not fair

I gave him life

I gave my all

He wasn't there

He let me fall

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him

And guess what?

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show him tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And Troy's a tool

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him tonight

No, no, no, no

I don't need him tonight

He wasn't there

I'm gonna show him tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And Troy's a tool

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need him tonight

Whoo-hoo!

Ba da da da da",

Was Gabriella's reply to Jacob's question.

And with that said, She pulled Jacob to her in a heart-stopping kiss.

Jacob held Gabriella to him as they kissed. Gabriella never felt more safe than she did in Jacob's arms. It was like destiny, kissing Jacob. The fireworks were there and everything.

Then Jacob broke the kiss, panting, and muttered something about the bathroom and before Gabriella could even blink, he was gone. Leaving her to wonder if she did something wrong.

***************************************************************************

*** 'And Troy's a tool! So, so what?' I just love that! I love the parodies I did on those songs. If you loved them, too, then leave me a review. I like reviews! It's flames that I don't like. They get eaten by werewolves! Yay werewolves! Lolz. See ya!**


	3. The Math Blues

*** Hey everyone! Have I told you how much fun it is writing a fanfic like this? So much fun that I pretty much don't want to even sleep, eat, drink, or breathe because those things can interrupt me from writing! I know, I'm crazy in that my whole life is based around writing but I wouldn't have it any other way. Writing is a huge part of my soul. I'm sure you can understand that. If not, then you're screwed up-not really! Hahaha. Okay, here's that new chapter I'm sure you're more interested in reading than this crazy AN!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'Good Enough'. It's the property of the world's awesomest band, Evanescence, and their record company. **

**************************************************************************

" So how was the party?", Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend, asked her the next day in math class.

" Oh, the usual. Troy went to go get drunk with Chad, Zeke, and Alice Cullen's brother. Then I broke up with him", Gabriella told her friend.

" Hold up! You broke up with Troy?", asked Taylor, her brown eyes widening at her best friend.

" Bravo, Gabriella! He was a real ass", Kelsi Nealson from the next row over congratulated her.

" Thanks, Kelsi", Gabriella told the short girl.

" I heard the news from my brother and I have to say you're so much better off", Alice Cullen said as she joined the group.

" And she told me last night", Kelsi added, taking Alice's hand.

Kelsi and Alice were a couple now. Have been for the past couple days now.

Gabriella and Taylor weren't grossed out or anything. They were all friends and it didn't matter to them that two of their friends were gay. They knew prejudice hurt.

" She also told me about you and the new guy macking it up", Kelsi went on to tell Gabriella.

" What new guy?", asked Taylor, looking from Gabriella to Kelsi.

" His name's Jacob Black", Alice informed Taylor.

" And he just moved here with his dad from I think they said somewhere around Oregon. I know because they live on my street", Kelsi replied.

" I've got to take note of that", Gabriella muttered.

Taylor rounded on her friend and with eyes gleaming, asked, " Is this true? Are you on the rebound?".

" Not exactly. Yes, we did kiss but he broke it off and ran out on me", Gabriella answered.

" Yeah, Emmett told me that, too. It was weird. What guy kisses you then leaves? Makes me so glad that I'm into girls and not guys", Alice stated.

" Speaking of Emmett…", A voice spoke up.

Turning towards the voice, everyone gazed upon Sharpay, dressed in a pink tank dress, her white sequined bra straps showing, and pink leather high-heeled boots that went up to her knees, her platinum blonde hair in two pigtails and huge heart-shaped pink sunglasses on her eyes that she pushed up on her head, a huge pink Prada bag over her shoulder.

" I hear he's going out for the football team", Sharpay said loftily.

" East High has a football team?", Gabriella asked.

You'd think basketball was the only sport at that school with how they hyped it up. Made you wonder if there was any other sports teams. From what Sharpay is saying, apparently there is.

" Yes, and I want to know if it's true that Emmett's trying out for the football team?", Sharpay asked Alice, giving her a big smile.

" Why? What would a bitch like you do with that information?", Alice retorted.

" I might just show up at the try-outs. You know, to cheer Emmett on?", Sharpay answered in an innocent voice.

" You mean, show him your tits?", Taylor replied with a sneer at the blonde.

" How I cheer people on is none of your business!", Sharpay snapped at Taylor, who gave her the hand.

" So is Emmett going to be there or what?", Sharpay asked Alice in a huff.

" Then I'll tell Emmett to start filing a restraining order", sighed Alice.

" Yay! Thanks, Allie!", squealed Sharpay and gave Alice a pat on the head before running to her seat.

" She did not-", began Alice.

" Oh, yes, she did!", Taylor interrupted.

" Oh, that bitch is going down. Hard", Alice declared as Ms. Fenny strode into class.

" Language, Ms. Cullen!", warned Ms. Fenny.

" Sorry, Ms. Fenny", Alice told her as she and Kelsi took their seats.

As class went on, Gabriella couldn't manage to focus on math. She was busy worrying about Jacob and why he ran out on her. To comfort herself, she began singing,

" Shouldn't have let you

conquer me so completely

Now I can't let go of this dream

Can't believe that I feel

Good enough

I feel good enough

It's been such a long time coming

But I feel good

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

Pour real life down on me

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough

Am I good enough for you to love me, too?".

" Ms. Montez, do you have something you wish to share with us?", Ms. Fenny asked, interrupting Gabriella's singing.

" No, Ms. Fenny", Gabriella mumbled, blushing, and looked down at her notes, only to see she scribbled 'Jacob Black' ten times across the page.

" Then you can tell me what x equals to in this equation?", Ms. Fenny asked Gabriella, pointing to the board.

" Um…uh…", stammered Gabriella.

" 42, Ms. Fenny", Taylor, Alice, and Kelsi all said at the same time.

" Thank you for paying attention, Misses McKessie, Cullen, and Nealson", Ms. Fenny told the three girls and shot Gabriella a disapproving look before continuing with her lecture.

" Thank you", Gabriella mouthed to her friends who mouthed back, " You're welcome".

Gabriella tried to focus on math the rest of the period but she knew she would never stop obsessing about Jacob Black. Not until she knew why he ran out on her like that…

***************************************************************************

*** Bad Ms. Fenny! Should've let Gabriella sing some more! Though I can't trash her too much, I did play her in my summer musical theatre camp's production of 'High School Musical'. So yes, I'm a part of the High School Musical family. Playing such a small but really cool role was so much fun! They even let me come back on stage for 'We're All In This Together'. I got so many cheers. People really loved me! So I guess I was a good math teacher, even though math's my worst subject. They let me use my own calculator as a prop! Proudest moment of my acting career being in that musical. So please leave a review! And I'll try to get another chapter out soon! Say it with me now, Wildcats, everywhere, wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it, let's get to it, c'mon everyone! Whoo-hoo! Go Wildcats! And Werewolves! **


	4. Fruity

*** Hey everyone! I got one review! Thanks a million, EaseThePain! You rock! So here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Please Don't Leave Me'. It's the property of P!nk and her record company.**

****************************************************************************

Troy was sitting outside the gym sobbing hysterically when Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin gay brother, came up to him.

" Dude, get over it. It's just one girl", Ryan told the brown-haired boy.

" It's…not…just…one…girl!", sobbed Troy.

" Dude, crying won't get her back", Ryan stated.

" When did I become so obnoxious?

What is it with her that makes me act like this?

I've never been this pathetic

Can't she tell that I really love her?

She's the one that makes it all worth it

Getting up every day

To see her by the way

Just hear me out

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always act like I don't need her

When really she's my rising sun

Please don't leave me, Gabriella".

" You know your voice isn't that bad", Ryan told the jock.

" What do you know?", grumbled Troy.

" I know that I'm the Vice President of the Drama Club and the spring musical auditions are this Friday. You should try out", Ryan replied.

" I was going to with Gabriella but now we're over and there goes that dream", Troy said with a sniffle.

" Tell you what, I'll audition with you and my sister if you promise to stop crying about Gabriella and get yourself some help about the drinking", Ryan said with a smile.

" You'd really audition with me, even though your sister wants you to audition with her and her only?", asked Troy.

" What Sharp doesn't know won't kill her", Ryan declared with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

" Okay, I'll do it. I'll stop crying about Gabriella and I'll get myself into my church's young alcoholics group meeting", Troy promised, standing.

" That's the spirit!", Ryan cried, clapping Troy on the shoulder.

" Hey, thanks, man, for all the advice", Troy told the hat-loving boy.

" No problem, dude, anything to make you happy", Ryan said and the two boys just stared at each other a minute before pulling each other together in a kiss.

Then a minute later, the boys broke apart, stared at each other for another minute then shrugged and kissed each other again…

Just as the basketball team came out from practice.

" What the hell?", cried Zeke.

Troy and Ryan broke apart and put three feet between them.

Then looking back at the stunned basketball team, they pointed between each other and tried to put it off as a joke but the team wasn't buying it.

" Troy, were you gay all this time and you never told me?! I thought I was your best friend!", cried Chad.

" Chad, you are my best friend!", insisted Troy.

" Not anymore you are! You can go join the Drama Club with your boyfriend now, Fruity!", Chad replied then stormed off.

" Yeah, Fruity!", A couple more players teased.

" Frooooty!", jeered another couple players.

Troy gave Ryan an anguished look and ran away down the hall, away from his so-called friends and the boy he really enjoyed kissing just a few minutes before.

****************************************************************************

*** Bad Chad! Here's a taser for your prejudice thoughts! Calling Troy 'Fruity', how dare you! God, I hope I can write up a good enough death for you! Anyway, please review and you can agree or disagree that Chad's a total ass. This is America, after all, and we all have our own opinions about such things. So see you next time, my humble readers!**


	5. Complicated

*** Hey everyone! It's my day off and I've just got done doing my homework. I have an essay due Friday but I'm going to do that Thursday. I know, I'm bad, but I love this story so much that I don't care how rushed my essay may seem. So without further ado, I present to you a brand new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'What If'. It's the property of Ashley Tisdale-Who I'm sorry to say whose character I made a total slut in this story, I am really sorry but I really hate Sharpay! At least I love Ashley Tisdale enough to apologize for making her character such a slut and a bitch- and her record company.**

***************************************************************************

" So how's your day?", A familiar voice behind Gabriella asked.

Turning, she saw Jacob dressed in a navy blue tank top, artificially ripped blue jeans, and very ratty sneakers smiling down at her.

He eyed Gabriella up and down in her long-sleeved plain white blouse, black-and-white striped skirt that went down to just below her knees, black pumps, with a layer of black beads, silver chains, and a huge ornate locket hanging from her neck. Her long, wavy black hair was swept up in a very messy bun at the back of her head and she had small silver balls in her ears.

Jacob thought she looked beautiful. Gabriella was thinking the same of Jacob.

" Oh, just the usual singing in math class and getting in trouble for it", Gabriella said as she reached her locker.

" I thought I heard your voice through the vents", Jacob replied, leaning against the locker next to hers'.

" So how did you enjoy the party last night?", asked Gabriella casually, turning to Jacob.

" I enjoyed it very much. I mean, I had a really pretty girl kiss me and-", began Jacob.

"-and you ran out on the pretty girl you kissed last night", Gabriella finished for him.

" You aren't mad about that, are you?", asked Jacob.

" Not mad, per se. More confused. I mean, I wasn't that bad, was I?", Gabriella answered.

" No, not bad at all. Actually, that was the best kiss I've ever had", Jacob told her honestly.

" Then why did you run out on me, if it was the best kiss you've ever had?", asked Gabriella, crossing her arms over her chest.

" It's complicated", Jacob answered with a sigh.

" Complicated. As in you can't handle being in a relationship as of now? Because if that's the case, then I'll-", began Gabriella.

" Look, I want to be in a relationship with you, okay? I just can't forget some things and being with you, it's easy to forget", Jacob interrupted her.

" Forget what? Did you have another girlfriend? Do I remind you of her?", Gabriella asked Jacob.

" Trust me, you're nothing like my last but I can't let you know some things, because they're so personal and hugely dangerous to know", Jacob assured Gabriella.

" Like what?", pressed Gabriella but Jacob just shook his head and looked away from her.

" Fine. Don't tell me. Just keep lying and saying how you want to be with me when really, that's not true. You're scared, Jacob. I can tell. Of what, I don't know, and I want to know. If you could, please, just trust me…", said Gabriella, reaching out and taking Jacob's hand into hers'.

Jacob didn't look at her as he said, " I want to. I really want to trust you, but I just met you and it's frustrating knowing you think I'm playing you when really I want to tell you the truth and be with you but I can't. If you knew the truth, you wouldn't want to be with me".

Gabriella let go of Jacob's hand and stepped back. She stared at him, looking so conflicted about their situation. This had to be summed up. So she began to sing,

" Get real

Who you playing with?

I never thought love could be like this

This was supposed to be the best

When you say that you want me

I just don't believe it

You're so ready to give up

And never take a chance

But what if I need you, baby?

Would you even try to love me?

Or would you find some lame excuse

To never be true?

What if I said I loved you

Would you be the one to run to?

Or would you watch me walk away,

Without a fight?

Every time I speak

You try and stop me

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cause every little thing I say is wrong

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

You say it's dangerous to know

Still I wanna know

If you really need me

And why you're pushing me away

Maybe I'm just hoping

That you'll change your mind and tell me

What if I need you?

But what if I need you, baby?

Would you even try to love me?

Or would you find some lame excuse

To never be true?

What if I said I loved you?

Would you be the one to run to?

Or would you watch me walk away

Without a, oh baby, what if I need you?

(What if I need you?)

Yeah, yeah

What if I need you?

What if, What if I need you?

What if I need you?

Oh, oh, what if I need you?

I need you, you, you".

With that, Gabriella walked away, though it felt like by doing so, she was ripping half of her soul away from her.

Jacob watched her go, feeling half of his soul walk away with her and he realized with horror the meaning of such a feeling…

***************************************************************************

*** I just love my imagination. The world it creates is a much better place to be some days than the real world. So please leave a review and let me know what you think, if this good or whatever. Just please tell me so I'm not like Gabriella at this point in the story and left in the dark. Cannot wait to see what creativity spills from me next time! See ya!**

**P.S. Oh, I'm still trying to think up a good way how to kill Chad for calling Troy 'fruity' from the last chapter. Got any ideas? **


	6. Showdown Between A Blonde & A Brunette

*** Hey everyone! Wow, I'm getting reviews! FINALLY! Big thanks to Carzydude23 for your very sweet review. Mrskatiehale, sorry that I disturbed you with the Alice & Kelsi pairing, but I actually think it's rather cute and they make a very nice couple. Carzydude23 can agree with me! And EaseThePain, your reviews make me smile. This chapter is for all of you! Hope you love it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'I Don't Have To Try'. It's the property of the amazing Avril Lavigne and her record company.**

****************************************************************************

" So what are we doing here?", Taylor asked Alice.

She, Alice, Kelsi, and Gabriella were sitting on the bleachers to the East High football field, watching the joint cheerleader and football team try-outs.

Their mutual friends, Martha Cox and Jessica Stanley, waved to them from where they stood in line with the other hopefuls desperate to wear the cheerleader uniform. They all waved back.

" We're making sure a certain blonde whore in minimal clothing makes no moves on my brother", Alice informed the other girls.

" I tried to talk her out of it, but she's obsessed", Kelsi complained to Gabriella and Taylor.

" Excuse me but I won't let that man eater lay her claws on my brother! The last girl who toyed with his mind and heart was able to move away before I could lay my hands on her but this time, oh, this time I'm going to get that throat and drain her dry!", Alice argued.

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi all stared at Alice.

" What?", She said, staring with cluelessness at their looks of shock and revulsion.

" Even though that was probably the most horrifying thing to have come out of your mouth, I am still very in love with you", Kelsi told Alice.

" Aw, thanks, sweetie!", Alice cooed, kissing Kelsi then turned back to looking for Sharpay.

" Seeing as we're going to be here forever and a day, why don't I inquire as to whether you and the Black boy are an item or not?", Taylor said, turning to Gabriella.

" We're not", grumbled Gabriella, still stinging from the rough talk she had with Jacob earlier.

" Tell me everything", Taylor demanded, sensing the emotional turmoil in her friend's voice.

" He told me he wants a relationship with me but he won't explain why he ran out on me. Said something about secrets and they're personal and dangerous to know. Also talked about a girlfriend he had who may or may not be the reason to all this hesitation and secrecy", Gabriella told her friend.

" So he's a man with a past. A dark, secret past that no one has access to, other than himself", Taylor summed up.

" You pretty much pinned him down", stated Gabriella with a nod.

" Blonde slut at two o'clock!", cried Alice, pointing to where Sharpay stood chatting it up with an uniform-clad Emmett, " Troops, ascend onto thy head!".

With that, Alice, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor sprinted down the bleachers, across the football field, to Emmett and Sharpay.

" Emmett!", Alice cried out.

" Oh, hi, Allie!", trilled Sharpay, waving at Alice as she trailed her pink manicured fingers up and down Emmett's arm.

" Emmett, unless you've been vaccinated against rabies, you should probably back away from this dog", Alice told her brother.

" What are you talking about?", Emmett asked his sister, looking at her, incredulously.

" Haven't you heard? She's a slut. She's only talking to you so she can get in your pants!", Alice explained.

" God, Allie, you shouldn't believe all the nasty lies people say about me in this school", argued Sharpay.

" They ain't lying, sister. You're a slut and don't you say you aren't because I've heard stories from the basketball team that would make your grandmother blush!", sneered Alice.

" So I admit it, I've slept with a few guys. There's nothing wrong with that", Sharpay stated.

" Try half the male population in the school", retorted Alice.

" God, what's your problem?", shrieked Sharpay.

" You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm sick of blonde bitches thinking it's their right to screw around with guys' heads. It's not and I'm making certain that my brother doesn't fall victim to your kind's cruelty ever again", snapped Alice.

" What makes you think I'm screwing with Emmett's head? I might just be talking to him because I actually really like him", Sharpay declared.

" Yeah, right, and tomorrow it's gonna snow", scoffed Alice.

" Fine, don't believe me but I won't stop talking to Emmett unless…", Sharpay said dramatically.

" Unless?", asked Alice.

" Unless you beat me in a sing-off. Right here. Right now", Sharpay told the short brunette girl.

" Really? You're challenging me to a sing-off?", Alice asked, incredulously.

" Are you scared?", teased Sharpay.

" I actually pity you for challenging me and you'll see why", Alice answered with a smug smile at the blonde.

" Okay, I'll go first", Sharpay said happily then began to sing,

" I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance

I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance

I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants

I wear the pants

I'm the one who tells you what to do

You're the one, You're the one if I let you

I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants

I wear the pants

Hey, you, follow me

I'll take the lead

Can't you see?

Don't you question me

You just do what I say".

Sharpay pointed at Alice, signaling her turn. Alice opened her mouth and sang beautifully,

" I don't care what you're saying

I don't care what you're thinking

I don't care about anything

Get ready, get ready 'cause I'm happenin'

I don't care what you're saying

I don't care what you're thinking

I don't care about anything

Get ready, get ready 'cause I'm on the scene

I don't have to try

To make you realize

Anything I wanna do

Anything I'm gonna do

Anything I wanna do

I do

And I don't have to try

Try!".

As Alice finished the last note to everyone's gaping gaze, it became apparent that Sharpay wasn't going to stand a chance.

" But- how did you-?", stammered Sharpay.

" Musical Theater camp five summers in a row", was Alice's haughty reply.

Kelsi tackled Alice to the ground, kissing her and murmuring, " Goddess".

" Guess you were just out sung, Miss Ice Queen", A voice declared.

Gabriella looked over to see Jacob standing a few feet away, with a huge smile on his face.

Gabriella felt an instant pull towards Jacob's sunny personality. She began to step towards him but then remembered she was still upset with him for not telling her the truth. So she halted where she was.

" So as promised, I'll never talk to Emmett again", Sharpay choked out amidst tears.

" You swear? Pinky swear?", dared Alice, holding up her pinky.

" Fine, pinky swear", sobbed Sharpay, twisting her pinky with Alice's then ran off, her head bowed.

" I hope you're really happy, Alice. She looked real devastated that she lost", Emmett said to Alice.

" Oh, don't you worry about her. She's just being a Drama Queen. She doesn't really care about you", Alice assured her brother.

" Sure looks like she does", muttered Emmett.

" What did you say?", asked Alice.

" Nothing. I got to practice. Meet you by the Jeep in a few minutes", Emmett told her then ran off.

" Mission accomplished", sang Alice, taking Kelsi's hand and together, they skipped off to the parking lot.

So it was Taylor, Gabriella, and Jacob left, standing around.

Taylor just grabbed Gabriella by the elbow and swiftly led her towards the parking lot and her car, away from Jacob.

Once again, Gabriella had the sensation of her soul being ripped away and wondered about that.

Then she just shrugged and figured it was just some weird reaction to Jacob, that being away from him was like her soul was being ripped in two. She figured she'd get over it.

She got in her powder blue 2005 Toyota Prius and started it up. Then she saw Jacob straddle a black Harley Davidson motorcycle with red flames a little ways away and she felt her heart burst with longing for the red-skinned boy.

Tears filled her eyes as she backed out and sped away in the opposite direction, away from Jacob and her heart.

***************************************************************************

*** So what do you think? I think Sharpay is really human. I mean, as much as we all want to hate Sharpay because she's blonde and a ditz and tries one too many times to break up Troy and Gabriella, we got to consider the fact that she's human, too. And as much as I love Alice, I think she has no right keeping Sharpay from talking to Emmett. As one of my more favorite Disney songs say, love always finds a way. That can be said of Jacob and Gabriella, too. Oh, and expect a Jacob POV chapter coming up next! Whoo-hoo! Yeah, Jacob! So please leave a review and I'll catch you wonderful fans on the flip side!**


	7. Best Friends

*** Hey everyone! I can't seem to get my chapters up on fanfic so if this is getting to you later than when I'm writing this, which is Thursday, then we can blame fan fiction for keeping us from musical wonderfulness! No, not really. So here's that Jacob POV chapter I promised! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'I Don't Believe You'. It's the property of P!nk and her record company- does anyone else notice that I keep using P!nk songs in this fanfic? Oh well, I don't mind, I think P!nk is awesome and her songs just fit this story. **

***************************************************************************

Jacob rode back towards his house, the whole time anguishing over Gabriella and the little known fact that he Imprinted on her.

He knew it the moment he felt his soul being ripped in two when Gabriella walked away from him. Then when he saw her again on the football field, he felt such a strong pull towards her. It was like he just needed to be with her in order to breathe.

Only she hated him. Because he couldn't let her know what he was and why he was actually in Albuquerque.

He pulled into his driveway and turned off the bike's engine. Then he climbed the steps to his porch, crossed it, and entered the house.

" Is that you, Jake?", A female voice called from the Kitchen.

" Yeah! Why does it smell like onions?", Jacob asked as he made his way into the Kitchen.

Bella Swan turned from the stove where she was stirring something in a pot. A blue apron was stretched over her bulging belly. Jacob noted with a pang that she looked pretty, even in an apron.

" Your dad went to some meeting down at the local Church. He won't be home until after nine. I thought I should make you dinner and then we can spend some time alone, preferably in your bedroom", Bella told Jacob with a big smile on her face.

" As nice as that sounds, Bells, I'm afraid things have gotten complicated here", Jacob replied, turning from Bella to go stand at the sink.

" If it's a girl then I'm okay with it, really. I mean, we're just best friends", Bella assured Jacob.

" Best friends with a baby on the way", corrected Jacob.

" Yeah, so what? It's not like we're married or anything", Bella went on to say.

" No, but we're living together and that makes this just as bad", stated Jacob, looking at Bella with an anguished look on his face.

" Look, Jake, I didn't agree to run away with you just because I was bored of Forks and I just happened to be pregnant with your baby, but because I thought life would be better for us if we were away from that town, all those problems", argued Bella.

" The biggest one being the boyfriend you cheated on with me?", asked Jacob.

" Don't you bring that up again! I told you, I have no regrets. Edward didn't really love me. He never said so. Plus he wouldn't sleep with me. You were eager and I trusted you because you are my best friend. Even when I found out I was pregnant and we had to run away, I had no regrets. The only thing I regret now is being kept in this house, not allowed to make friends or go to school or anything until after the baby is born and that's it, really", Bella told Jacob.

" You must know it's just so people don't talk. I mean, there are kids in this neighborhood that go to school with me. I don't want to be the topic of discussion among the rumor mills", Jacob replied.

" I know and I understand that, but still", Bella stated.

" I promise that once the baby is born that you can go to school with me but for now you just have to get through almost three more months of this", Jacob assured his pregnant best friend.

" You swear? Pinky swear?", asked Bella, holding up her pinky.

" Pinky swear", Jacob laughed, entwining his pinky with Bella's.

Bella smiled then asked, " So is it a girl that's got things complicated?".

" Yeah. I Imprinted on her", Jacob told his best friend.

" Is it the same girl you were smiling about when you came home from that party the other night?", asked Bella.

" Yeah, same girl. I can't tell her anything, though. It's dangerous. I mean, if she knows that I'm a werewolf and I've Imprinted on her, then add the fact that I got a girl pregnant and any chance I ever have of going out with her is demolished", Jacob confessed.

" Didn't you tell me that being Imprinted is like your souls are connected and there's nothing more the two people want to do but be together at all costs?", Bella asked Jacob.

" Guess I might have said something like that", Jacob said with a shrug.

Bella made Jacob look at her and she sang,

" I don't mind it

I still don't mind at all

It's like

One of those bad dreams where you can't wake up

Looks like

You've given up

You've had enough

But she wants more

No she won't stop

'Cause she just knows

You'll come around, right?

No, I don't believe you

When you say she can't accept you at all

I hope you do know

You're one of the best guys here

No, I don't believe you

When you say things can't work out this time

I know this to be true

She loves you more than you think

Just don't stand there

And watch it all fall

'Cause I

'Cause I still don't mind at all

It's like

The way you fight

The times she cries

You come to blows

But every night

The passion's there

So it's gotta be right, right?

No, I don't believe you

When you say she can't accept you at all

I hope you do know

You're one of the best guys here

No, I don't believe you

When you say things can't work out this time

I know this to be true

She loves you more than you think

'Cause I don't believe you".

" You're right, Bells. I shouldn't stand by and let something this good slip through my fingers", Jacob commented.

" Absolutely", Bella agreed, smiling.

" Maybe you shouldn't, either", Jacob stated.

" You can't mean…", began Bella.

" Bella, this I know to be true. I've seen that leech look at you and for someone you claim doesn't love you, he sure looked like he loved you a lot. You should think about calling him and telling him the truth", Jacob interrupted her.

" I have and I can't. He wouldn't come. He'll insist that I remain here and he remains there and that will be the end of it. We'll be over once he knows what I did. It would be better for me if I just don't say anything at all to him. It's not worth the heartache", Bella argued.

" What's not worth the heartache is you sitting here every day, convincing yourself that you deserve this life when you don't. You deserve better and what that leech had to offer you is ten times better than what I can give you as of now", Jacob admitted.

" It's not perfect, I'll admit, but I would rather be here with you than back in that town with him", Bella replied.

" Nice try, but I don't believe it. You're miserable. You were actually sort of happy in Forks, if not entirely. So just admit it. You miss him and Forks and everyone and everything there", Jacob retorted.

" I do not!", cried Bella, turning back to the soup.

Jacob could detect in her voice the lie. He didn't call her on it. If she wanted to lie, then that was her choice.

He just hoped that for Bella's sake, Edward would just show up and take her away to Forks.

This was no life for her, having to hide in this house. It was like something from 'Desperate Housewives'.

" Whatever. Look, I have to do some homework. Call up to me when the soup's done, okay?", Jacob said, going and giving Bella a quick hug from behind.

" Okay", mumbled Bella. Jacob could swear he could hear tears in her voice.

Jacob left the Kitchen and went up to his room, feeling bad for making Bella cry but it had to be said. She was truly miserable. She tried to put on a brave face but Jacob knew how boring it got being stuck in a house all day.

Jacob knew it was important that Bella go back to Edward. Why she hadn't already was a puzzle to Jacob.

Did she feel it was her duty to be with him? Because he was the father? Did she feel this was her punishment for being unfaithful, to be stuck in a house 24/7, not allowed to go outside or go to school?

Jacob would never know. He never asked Bella because he didn't feel it was appropriate to ask. She worked really hard trying to make it seem like everything was okay, when Jacob knew it wasn't.

He really cared about Bella and would do anything to make her happy. So that was why, once in the safety of his bedroom and the door was closed, Jacob pulled out his cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

" Jacob?", Edward's surprised voice answered after the second ring.

" Edward", Jacob said in greeting.

" Why are you calling me?", asked Edward.

" It's about Bella", was Jacob's reply.

****************************************************************************

*** Yay, Jacob! Bravo for calling Edward! Poor Bella. She's in a horrible situation. Pregnant and stuck in the house. It does sound like something from 'Desperate Housewives'. And they actually did do that, with Bree's daughter, Danielle! Oh, I just remembered that. Heehee. So please leave me a review with all your wonderful thoughts about the story and I may grace you all with another chapter soon! See ya!**


	8. You're the music in me

*** Hey everyone! Mrskatiehale, I hate to disappoint you but even though I love the Twilight aspect of this story, the High School Musical part is much more interesting and I'm going to continue on with that. I will delve more into the Bella situation through a Bella POV chapter coming up eventually. For now, I have to get back to the musical auditions and getting Gabriella & Jacob together because that's important. And I know, I can't imagine Alice without Jasper either but I can't find room for him in this story. It's the same with Carlisle & Esme, although I may find reason to include all those characters in chapters that will be from Bella's, Edward's, and Alice's POV. I actually find love triangles mighty interesting so…? We'll just have to see is what I'm saying. I'm pretty much spinning this story from nothing. There's no ultimate plan for what's gonna go down. I do plan a happy ending, though, because in my world there's always a happy ending. So does that make you happy? Okay, now onto the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' or 'No Air'. They're the property of their respective artists and record companies.**

***************************************************************************

Troy timidly entered the theater.

He saw Ryan sitting with Sharpay in the seats, along with everyone else who wanted to audition.

As Troy wondered whether he should sit or not, someone clapped him on the shoulder.

Turning, he saw Emmett Cullen.

" Hey, man", Troy greeted the heavyset guy.

" Hey, Troy. So you here to audition?", asked Emmett.

" Are you?", Troy equivocated.

Emmett snorted then said, " Naw, I'm here to watch Sharpay".

" I thought you guys weren't supposed to be talking?", asked Troy.

" We aren't. It's just… Don't tell Alice this but I'm really into Sharpay. I mean, after hearing her sing the other day, she's just been all I can think about", Emmett admitted to Troy.

" I get what you mean. That was how Gabriella and I met and fell in love", sighed Troy.

" So you never answered my question", pointed out Emmett, nudging Troy in the ribs.

" What question? Oh, yeah. That one. I guess you could say I'm auditioning", Troy replied, glancing over at Ryan, who happened at that exact moment to look over his shoulder and seeing Troy, gave him a quick smile, before focusing back on what the Drama teacher, Ms. Darbus, was saying.

" Yeah, I heard about that, too, and don't worry, man, you being gay doesn't bother me", Emmett assured Troy.

" Well, I'm supposing if you were ever anti-homosexual, Alice would gladly castrate you", Troy stated.

Emmett let out a bark of laughter then said, " Yeah, she would".

Troy looked behind him suddenly to see Jacob Black enter the theater, looking about as timid as he did about entering such a place.

Jacob wore a tight black muscle tee, dark blue jeans with a brown leather belt, and scuffed brown hiking boots. His long wavy dark hair was out of its ponytail and flowing about his shoulders. Troy noted that he looked good then catching his thought shuddered and sat in a seat with Emmett sitting right next to him.

Jacob was looking for Gabriella. He didn't see her among the people sitting in the crowd. He saw Troy, Sharpay, and Sharpay's twin brother but no Gabriella.

He turned around and all of a sudden, she was there.

She was dressed in a blue sweater over a white tee, bright blue pants, and nice little brown flats. Her hair was pulled back with a barrette and the ornate locket she wore the other day was the only necklace that adorned her collarbone today.

" What are you doing here?", Gabriella asked Jacob.

" I'm here to audition with you", Jacob answered.

" Yeah, right", snorted Gabriella, moving around Jacob and heading to take a seat.

Jacob followed her, saying, " Please, audition with me and I'll tell you everything".

" You would? Really?", Gabriella asked, turning back to him, her gaze hopeful and questioning.

" I would. Gabriella, I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you. I thought you knowing my past would turn you from me but I know now that I just have to take a chance and hope you'll still want to be with me after knowing the truth", Jacob answered honestly, taking Gabriella's hands into his own.

Gabriella sighed and told Jacob, " Jacob, I don't care about anything you may have done or not done in your past. What I do care about is being with you. Being away from you is like painful for me".

" It's painful for me, too", admitted Jacob, stepping closer to Gabriella.

" Jacob…", Gabriella sighed as Jacob cupped her face with his large hands and leaned forward to kiss her.

" Excuse me, but there shall be no PDA in this hollowed hall!", Ms. Darbus shouted at the pair.

Jacob & Gabriella blushed and sat back down, saying in unison, " Sorry, Ms. Darbus".

" Now let's get on with the auditions. Sharpay and Ryan, will you do the honors of going first?", Ms. Darbus asked the twins.

" Certainly, Ms. Darbus!", tweeted Sharpay, standing and practically running to the stage.

Ryan followed her but at a slower pace.

" Ryan! Hurry it up! We need to sing now!", whined Sharpay, readjusting her bra in plain sight of everyone.

Today the blonde wore a pink spaghetti-strapped tank with a sequined jacket over it, a washed-out jean skirt, and open-toed pink three inch heels. Her blonde hair was down and waved. She looked semi-decent today (for once in her entire high school career).

" Don't plan to", Ryan muttered to himself just as a bucket of pink paint hanging over Sharpay upturned itself, dumping all two gallons of paint on the unsuspecting blonde.

Sharpay let out a bloodcurdling scream.

In the din of her scream, maniacal laughing could be heard from offstage.

Looking offstage, Sharpay let out a dramatic gasp and screeched, " ALLIE!".

Then she ran offstage, still dripping in pink paint. She was soon followed by Emmett who was muttering, " What did I ever do to deserve such a sadistic sister?".

" Well, looks like I need someone to audition with", Ryan said to Ms. Darbus innocently.

" I could do it!", A voice cried out.

Everyone looked around to see Troy standing up from in the audience, looking both embarrassed by his outburst and amused (probably by the earlier display).

" Troy Bolton? I don't see your name on the audition list", Ms. Darbus said suspiciously.

" Oh, don't worry, Ms. Darbus, this is no joke on the Drama Club by the Basketball team. Troy's here to sincerely audition with me. There's nothing wrong with that, right?", Ryan told the eccentric Drama teacher, putting his arm around Troy's shoulders as he came near.

" If you say so. Go on, show your stuff", Ms. Darbus told the two boys.

" Yay!", trilled Ryan, grabbing Troy's hand and leading the boy up on the stage.

Handing Troy his sister's sequined microphone, Ryan grasped his and began by singing to Troy,

" I can't fight this feeling any longer

And still I'm afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

'Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear".

Troy then began to sing to Ryan,

" And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark, winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars forever".

Together, Troy and Ryan sang,

" 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore".

The boys ended the song staring deeply into each other's eyes. They barely noticed the applause until a moment later.

Then they made their bows and left the stage. Kelsi was tearing up at her piano and crying, " Yay, gay rights!".

" Ms. Nealson couldn't have said it better", stated Ms. Darbus then turned to the rest of the applicants, " Anyone else want to try?".

Most of the people except for Jacob and Gabriella left the theater so fast that no one really knew where they went.

" How about you two?", Ms. Darbus asked Jacob and Gabriella, unfazed by everyone else's abrupt departure (obviously that happened a lot at these auditions).

" We're ready", Jacob told Ms. Darbus as he and Gabriella stood, hand-in-hand.

" Well, break a leg!", Ryan wished the two as they passed him and Troy on their way up to the stage.

" Is that some sort of threat?", asked Jacob, leering in Ryan's face.

" No, that's theater talk for 'good luck'", Troy explained to Jacob, pushing him away from Ryan gently.

" Oh, well, sorry", Jacob stammered.

" That's okay, Jake. I almost puked when I first heard someone say that to me", Gabriella reassured Jacob.

" Didn't you have food poisoning that day?", Troy asked Gabriella.

" Yes. That is why I shall never try the shrimp rolls at Mamma Chow's ever again", Gabriella answered, giving Troy a genuine smile. The first since their break-up.

" Well, break a leg, Gabriella", Troy wished his ex, giving her a genuine smile of his own.

" Thanks, Troy. Let's go, Jake", Gabriella replied then followed Jacob up onstage.

Turning to each other, Gabriella held the microphone to her lips and sang first,

" Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)?

Oohh…

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh".

Jacob went next, singing,

" I'm here alone

Didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move

It's incomplete

Wish there was another way

That I could make you understand".

Together, they sang,

" But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

'Cause my world revolves around you

It gets so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, no air

No air".

Troy and Ryan cheered and clapped for the two. Jacob gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead then turned to wave at Troy and Ryan.

Ms. Darbus sat, frozen. " Uh, Ms. Darbus?", Ryan asked carefully.

Ms. Darbus just ran from the theater, sobbing loudly and dramatically.

" Uh, what does that mean?", Jacob asked Ryan.

" Well, you were either very good or very bad. You can never know with Ms. Darbus", Ryan answered with a shrug.

" So what now?", asked Gabriella.

" Now we wait 'til the call back list is posted", Kelsi said as she closed the piano and stood to leave, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

" Which is when?", asked Jacob.

" Monday or Tuesday", answered Ryan then grabbed Troy's hand and left the theater, calling, " See you Monday!".

" Better go see how Emmett and Alice are faring after the whole Sharpay incident. Okay, see you Monday, Gabriella", Kelsi said and left.

Jacob and Gabriella were all alone. They said nothing for a minute. Then Jacob took Gabriella's hand into his and asked her, " Do you like Italian food?".

" Love Italian food", replied Gabriella.

" What do you say we go grab something at La Italia?", suggested Jacob with a smile.

" Like a date?", asked Gabriella.

" Well…yeah", answered Jacob.

" Okay, let's go", was Gabriella's reply as they left the stage and headed up the aisle to the exit doors.

" Tell me, Gabriella", said Jacob and when she looked over at him, he smiled and finished by saying, " Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?".

****************************************************************************

*** Aww! What a sweet chapter! And yay, Jacob and Gabriella have hooked up! I can't wait to write about their date! Will Jacob follow through on his promise to tell Gabriella everything? We'll just have to see! But first, I have to write the Bella POV chapter. So expect everything to be explained and a certain brooding vampire to grace the halls of East High! I won't say much more than that. Just leave a review and I'll get back as soon as I can with that new chapter! Love you guys so frikkin much! See ya!**


	9. Cheater

*** Hey everyone! It's me again! Back with a new chapter! This one is the Bella POV chapter! Yay, Bella! Now we will hear a little bit more about the whole getting pregnant & running away thing but from Bella's POV. This ought to be good! I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'How Far'. It's the property of Martina McBride and her record company.**

***************************************************************************

" _Bella?"._

_Bella looked up into Edward's liquid topaz eyes. They were filled with concern._

" _Is something wrong?", Edward asked._

_Bella was thankful for the three hundredth time that Edward couldn't read her mind. _

" _No, Edward, everything is fine", Bella lied._

" _Are you sure? You seem a bit distant today", Edward replied._

" _Just thinking about that big test in Geometry", Bella said with a shrug, hoping she looked convincing._

" _Don't worry, you'll do fine. Here, I'll help you study", Edward assured her, reaching for her Geometry book on her desk._

_Bella smiled at Edward. He was so kind to her. Much too kind, she thought._

_She didn't deserve someone as good as Edward. She deserved to be locked away in a cave in some third world country with no food or water or any way to survive. _

_Why?, because she went to the doctor's earlier and found out she was pregnant. _

_And the baby wasn't Edward's._

_Unbeknownst to Edward, Bella had been sleeping with Jacob Black, her best friend, for the better part of a month now. _

_It all began when Bella had asked Edward if he ever planned on going all the way with her. _

" _Once we're married, yes", was Edward's reply._

" _And when do you think that will be?", Bella had asked and he gave no answer._

_It was things like that that really set Bella on edge. When he wouldn't answer a direct question, when he would either equivocate or just flat out lie because he thought she couldn't handle the truth. She wasn't so delicate that the truth could really hurt her!_

_Either way, Bella saw Edward out and kissed him good-bye, saying, " See you in school"._

" _See you", Edward said then in the blink of an eye, he was gone._

_Bella closed the door and called for Jacob, telling him to come over. _

_Jacob didn't say 'no'. Bella didn't expect him to. _

_As she waited for him, she went to look out the window over the sink at the pouring rain outside. Typical weather for Forks, Washington. _

_She really hated the rain. She wished she were someplace sunny and warm. _

_Maybe now that she had the baby, she could escape the rain, escape this ho-hum life. Go someplace sunny with Jacob. _

_The doorbell rang and she went to go let Jacob in. She waited until Jacob was inside to kiss him. Then grabbing him by the hand, she led him upstairs to the bedroom._

_Closing the door, she turned and tackled him to the bed. Thirty minutes later, They laid under the covers, panting. _

" _Missed me?", asked Jacob._

" _More than you know", Bella mumbled against Jacob's neck._

" _You seemed really eager to get right to it", mused Jacob._

" _A lot's been on my mind", Bella said, sitting up and closing her eyes, just waiting for him to ask…_

" _Like what?". She felt Jacob sit up as well and look at her._

" _I'm pregnant", Bella told him, still with her eyes closed._

_There was silence. Opening her eyes, she looked at Jacob. He seemed frozen with shock._

" _It isn't…?", began Jacob._

" _Who else am I sleeping with? Definitely not Edward so yes, the baby's yours'", interrupted Bella then asked very coolly, " So what are we going to do?"._

_She watched Jacob think it out. A good portion of an hour passed when Jacob spoke._

" _We'll run away", Jacob finally told Bella._

" _Run away?", repeated Bella._

" _Just listen to me, okay? Edward doesn't know about us and we can't risk your dad or anyone else finding out. So I think we should run away. Just take the Rabbit and go as far away and as fast as we can", Jacob proposed._

" _Would we really get past your dad about this? He already suspects that we're boning each other in secret", Bella stated._

_Jacob thought about that for a minute then said, " Okay, we'll take him into our confidence and have him run away with us"._

" _And how are we going to do this? People will notice if we all disappear around the same time", Bella pointed out._

" _We'll leave first. I'll come get you in the middle of the night and we'll head towards Seattle and wait there for my dad. Once he meets up with us, we'll head farther south, away from Washington, maybe towards California", Jacob replied._

_Bella perked up at the thought of California and sun. Then she thought about Edward and her longing for the sun dampened a little as she thought of how her leaving would really hurt him and her. _

_It was the only way, she concluded. She couldn't risk him finding out that she was cheating on him. She had to do this. Besides, she really missed the sun. She'll get over being away from Edward. _

_Even as she thought that, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she made it out to be._

* * *

Bella laid a hand on her stomach, feeling the tiny life form inside kicking at her hand through the many layers of skin and tissue.

A smile lit up her face but only briefly as she finished remembering that day back in Forks. She couldn't believe it had been almost seven months.

They had successfully gotten out of Washington. They'd lived in Oregon, Northern California, and Nevada briefly the past six months. Now they were going to permanently stay in Albuquerque for her last trimester.

As the months rolled by and she settled into her life as a fugitive, Bella couldn't help but feel as though she had chosen the wrong path, like she was going the wrong direction.

She didn't mind that this time around, she wasn't allowed to leave the house. She already prepared herself for this. She let the days pass with no expectation, other than for the life form in her to kick and make her back hurt and for Jacob to come home and occasionally sleep with her.

She thought of Edward a lot. She tried to imagine his face, his voice. She made up conversations in her head that she would have with him. Most of them were about the baby.

Bella wondered if it would've been really bad to have told Edward the truth, to tell him about Jacob and the baby. Things would've gone differently, then. For the better or for the worse, though, was the question that was always asked.

She began to sing,

" There's a boat

I could sail away

There's the sky

I could catch a plane

There's a train

There's the tracks

I could leave

And I could choose to not come back

Oh, never come back

There you are

Giving up the fight

Here I am

Begging you to try

Talk to me

Let me in

But you just put your wall back up again

Oh, when's it gonna end

How far do I have to go

To make you understand

I wanna make this work

So much it hurts but I just can't

Keep on giving

Go on living

With the way things are

So I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say

How far

Out of this chair

Or just across the room

Halfway down the block

Or halfway to the moon

How far do I have to go

To make you understand

I wanna make this work

So much it hurts but I just can't

Keep on giving

Go on living

With the way things are

So I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say

Yeah, I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say

How far

How far

Hmm".

With the end of the song, Bella stood up, taking her time as she did for she was getting to be incapable of springing up from furniture like she used to. Her bulging stomach added weight to her frame and so she had to really push off from the couch to stand properly and not fall back onto the couch.

As she turned around, She forgot how to breathe.

For Edward was standing there, staring at her. As she watched, he opened his mouth and uttered one single word, "Bella?".

****************************************************************************

*** Edward's here! Yay! Now I need to thank my reviewers really quick now. Especially EaseThePain, whose reviews are the best and I absolutely love hearing from you! So thank you and I hope you liked this chapter and hoped it explained a lot. So please leave me a review. Your comments mean everything to me! And if you're still unsure about some things, don't be afraid to ask! I'm here to make this a story you'll really, really like and would love to share with your friends! So you know where the review button is! See you later!**


	10. Hot Date

*** Hey everyone! Sorry it's took me forever to get this chapter out but homework is really taking up a lot of my attention. Big thanks once again to Carzydude26 and EaseThePain- you guys rock! So without further ado, let's go see what Gabriella and Jacob are doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Bella Notte'. It's the property of the Walt Disney Company and whoever wrote it.**

****************************************************************************

" Wow! That was amazing!", gushed Gabriella, as she got off the motorcycle.

" You really liked it?", asked Jacob, smiling.

" Liked it? I loved it! The speed, the wind in my hair…", said Gabriella.

" Well, maybe I'll take you to school tomorrow on the motorcycle", suggested Jacob as he got off and led Gabriella towards the door to La Italia.

" Really? You'd do that?", cried Gabriella, turning to give Jacob a big smile.

" I promise", Jacob told her as they entered the restaurant.

" Hi! Welcome to La Italia! How many in your party?", asked the blonde Hostess.

" Just two and can you find us someplace quiet and romantic?", Jacob asked the Hostess, holding up a twenty dollar bill.

" Certainly!", beamed the Hostess, grabbing a couple menus and the dollar bill and leading the couple to a little alcove in the far corner that was sealed off by a heavy red velvet curtain.

A white tablecloth covered the small round table. A candle in a little glass bauble sat in the center of the table, with red roses and white carnations in little vases beside it. There was a bottle in an ice bucket perched beside one of the two sets of white china plates set on the table. There were champagne glasses beside the plates as well.

The entire alcove had the same heavy red velvet curtain on the walls, giving it a secluded, romantic feel.

" This is perfect, thank you", Jacob told the Hostess.

" You're welcome. Your server will be with you in a moment", The Hostess replied, setting their menus on top of their plates then was gone.

Jacob held out the chair for Gabriella and she sat in it, smiling. Then he pushed her in and went to sit in his chair.

" My, aren't you the gentleman?", commented Gabriella.

" It's just who I am", stated Jacob, then reached to inspect the bottle in the ice bucket.

" Is it champagne? Because if it is, we can't drink it", Gabriella said matter-of-factly.

" Oh, come on! Live a little!", Jacob insisted, pouring her a glass of whatever was in the bottle.

Gabriella made a face but brought the glass to her lips anyway and took a tiny sip. Her eyes widened.

" It's Sparkling Apple Cider!", She cried, surprised.

" I called ahead. Made some specific recommendations", Jacob explained.

" So you knew I was going to say 'yes' to this date?", asked Gabriella, cocking her head at Jacob.

" Nobody can foretell the future", Jacob stated solemnly.

Gabriella thought that over as she took another sip of the cider. Then she leaned forward on her elbows and asked, " So about that promise you made? The one where you'll tell me everything?".

" Oh, yes. Don't worry, I will tell you everything but let's just look at our menus, decide what we're going to eat, order, and then I'll tell you all you need to know about me", Jacob answered.

" That seems reasonable", Gabriella said with a nod.

With that said, their waiter came up to them, singing,

" Oh, this is the night

It's a beautiful night

And we call it bella notte

Look at the skies

They have stars in their eyes

On this lovely bella notte

Side by side with your loved one

You'll find enchantment here

The night will weave its magic spell

When the one you love is near

Oh, this is the night

And the heavens are right

On this lovely bella notte".

Gabriella said to Jacob at the song's end, " I told you that this was a musical town".

They clapped for the waiter and placed their orders. When the waiter had gone, Gabriella turned back to Jacob and asked, " Is now a good time to tell me everything?".

" As good a time as there can be. Now, let's see… how to begin…", Jacob replied and put on a thoughtful look.

" You can start by telling me where you're from", suggested Gabriella.

" I'm from Forks, Washington", said Jacob.

" I thought you were from Oregon, though", pointed out Gabriella.

" We did live in Oregon for a couple months. And Northern California. And Nevada", Jacob clarified.

" So you matriculate a lot?", asked Gabriella.

" More so in the past couple months due to some changes", answered Jacob.

" What kind of changes?", Gabriella asked kindly.

Jacob sighed and took Gabriella's hand, then asked her, " Promise not to freak out?".

" I won't", promised Gabriella, giving Jacob's hand a squeeze.

" My best friend, Bella, and I… well, we are very close. More so now because we're going to have a baby", Jacob went on to tell Gabriella.

Gabriella said nothing at first. She just stared at Jacob then she seemed to shake herself and asked, " What?".

" I got my best friend pregnant and we're sort of running away with my dad. I understand if you're a little upset about that. I never meant to get Bella pregnant, I swear", replied Jacob.

" You got a girl pregnant?", asked Gabriella, trying to grasp the meaning of those words.

" Yes", Jacob answered her.

" There's a baby?", She continued to ask.

" Yes", Jacob said with a nod.

Gabriella seemed to turn that over in her head. She took a sip of her cider then asked, " So does she live with you?".

" Yes. Don't tell anyone, though. Please. If people knew about Bella and the baby…", Jacob began to say.

" I won't say anything to anyone. This is your secret and I'll keep it a secret from the world, too, because I trust you and I do believe that I am falling for you and hard", Gabriella interrupted him.

" Before you admit that you've fallen for me, there's another thing you need to know about me as well as the baby thing", Jacob told Gabriella.

" And what would that be?", asked Gabriella, bracing herself.

Jacob took a deep breath before saying, " I'm a werewolf, Gabriella. If I get angry or emotional in any way, I change into a giant wolf".

" Is that all?", Gabriella asked, not looking at Jacob but down at her plate.

" Yes, that's all", Jacob said, biting his lip worriedly.

Gabriella tried to make sense of what Jacob was telling her. He was a werewolf. He could change into a giant wolf. She couldn't grasp the meaning of either of those sentences. Werewolves were the stuff of movies and books, not real life. This just couldn't be true.

" You're finding it hard to believe that I'm…", Jacob stated.

" Yeah. I just can't imagine it. I'm sorry", Gabriella admitted with a nervous laugh.

" Maybe I should show you?", suggested Jacob.

" Right now?", asked Gabriella, eyes widening.

" No, later. If that's okay?", asked Jacob.

" It's fine by me", Gabriella told Jacob.

" Are you sure? I don't want to scare you", Jacob continued to ask.

" You're scary?", asked Gabriella.

" Well, I am a giant wolf", pointed out Jacob.

" Yeah, guess that's pretty scary in some people's books", stated Gabriella.

" So you really want to see me phase?", Jacob asked Gabriella.

" Sure, why not?", Gabriella said nonchalantly.

" How do I know you're not going to scream and run the minute you see me become a wolf?", asked Jacob.

" Because I meant it when I said that I'm falling for you and if you really are a werewolf, then that doesn't matter because I'll still feel the same about you", Gabriella told Jacob.

" I really hope you mean it", Jacob muttered.

" I promise you, Jacob Black, that I'll still care about you even if you're a werewolf", Gabriella declared.

" And I promise you, Gabriella Montez, that if you became too freaked by anything I say to you that I will let you leave", Jacob retorted.

" Like that's going to happen", snorted Gabriella.

Jacob leaned across the table and kissed Gabriella, who grabbed onto Jacob's face and kissed him back passionately and desperately. When Jacob fell back in his chair, both he and Gabriella were panting.

The rest of the dinner passed without consequence. They paid the bill and left. Hopping on Jacob's bike, they rode to the middle of the desert.

Once there, They got off and walked some ways before Jacob turned and taking a step back from Gabriella changed into a large russet colored wolf the size of a horse.

Gabriella could only stare with a mixture of awe and shock. Then Jacob turned back to his human form and asked, " So?".

" So…I think you look pretty nice as a wolf", stated Gabriella, making Jacob smile and he walked forward to kiss Gabriella.

" So was this a great date or what?", Jacob asked against Gabriella's lips.

" The best", She answered, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Jacob's waist.

Jacob laughed and kissed Gabriella then declared, " You don't know how long I've waited for you".

" Sixteen years is too long", agreed Gabriella.

" Way too long", added Jacob.

" So do you think your dad and Bella would be missing you anytime soon?", asked Gabriella casually.

" I think they're busy tonight. Why? What do you have in mind?", asked Jacob.

" Well, we're all alone in the middle of the desert. Why not make a fire and get real steamy?", asked Gabriella, coyly.

" What about your parents?", asked Jacob.

" It's just my mom and me. She won't mind. I'll just tell her I was at Troy's. I haven't told her about our break-up or you, for that matter", Gabriella answered.

" My, aren't we bad?", teased Jacob.

" It's just who I am", answered Gabriella, pulling Jacob into another passionate kiss.

****************************************************************************

*** Boy, Gabriella's a naughty girl! I think we all know what she means by 'get real steamy'. I know, mind out of gutter. Sorry, it's night and when it's night, I tend to get real horny. I just thought of something, shouldn't Gabriella and Jacob be worried about scorpions and other icky, poisonous creatures that live in the desert and like to come out at night? Guess not because they're going to do the deed either way and won't care about those scorpions. Heehee. So please review and thanks for reading! Night!**


	11. Reunited & It Feels So Good!

*** Hey everyone! Let's go see what Edward & Bella are up to! They obviously have a LOT to talk about. So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'What Hurts The Most' and 'Unfaithful'. They're the property of Rascal Flatts and their record company and Rihanna and her record company.**

****************************************************************************

Bella couldn't believe it.

Edward was here. In Albuquerque! Albuquerque, for Christ's sake! The one place he should never be, but here he was, staring at her stomach.

" You're…you're…", stammered Edward, pointing towards her stomach.

" Pregnant? I know", Bella said, feeling slightly uncomfortable telling him.

" So is that why you left?", Edward asked in a strained voice.

Bella felt tears come to her eyes at the look of pain on Edward's face.

" Yes", sighed Bella, sinking into a chair.

" And you couldn't tell me?", Edward demanded.

" What was there to tell?", retorted Bella.

" Everything!", snapped Edward.

" I didn't want to hurt you", Bella told Edward, shaking her head slightly.

" I can take the rain on the roof

Of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then

And just let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

Even though goin' on

With you gone

Still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Was what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you

Everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile

When I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade

Give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Was what I was trying to do",

Edward sang to Bella with tears in his eyes.

Bella felt the tears pour from her. She felt wretched.

" Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

'Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

You're more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to you I can't be true

And I know that you know that I was unfaithful

And it killed you inside

To know I'm happy with some other guy

I can see you dying

I don't want to do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see you die a little more inside

I don't want to hurt you anymore

I don't want to take away your life

I don't want to be a murderer",

Bella sang to Edward, going up to him and making him look at her.

" Does that mean-?", Edward began to ask, liquid topaz eyes wide.

" Yes, Edward, I'm done living a lie. I want to go home with you. To Forks", Bella replied, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

Edward bent down and captured her mouth in a heart-stopping kiss. For the first time in nearly seven months, Bella felt happy and sure about her future. Now that Edward was here, there was no reason for her life to be difficult.

Edward pulled back and asked her, " What about Jacob?".

Bella didn't find it surprising that Edward knew she was with Jacob. " I'll tell him you've come to town and I want to go home with you. I'll let him know when the baby is born, of course, and find some way to get him to Forks to see the baby. I'm guessing you know that the baby is Jacob's, right?", Bella answered.

" He told me just as much on the phone", Edward replied.

" Phone? Jake didn't-", began Bella, eyes wide.

" Yes, he did. He called me about a couple days ago, saying that you were in Albuquerque at this address and that I needed to go see you", Edward told her.

" I can't believe Jake did this behind my back! He really is a great friend", commented Bella with a shake of her head.

" If I'm happy about anything, it's how good he's treated you these past couple months", agreed Edward.

" So you're not angry that I cheated on you and got pregnant with him?", Bella asked Edward.

" Like hell I am, but I'm just too happy that you're okay and coming home with me to really let it show", answered Edward.

Bella laughed and hugged Edward, saying, " Well, I'm glad about that. The happy part, not the angry part".

" I love you, Isabella Marie Swan", Edward murmured into her hair.

" And I'm not the only one who loves you, too", Bella pointed out, as the baby began kicking really fast.

" I can see that", chuckled Edward, laying his hands on Bella's stomach and smiling before saying, " It's a girl and she loves you as fiercely as I do".

" That's good to know", stated Bella with a smile at both her stomach and Edward.

" Come on, let's go pack your bags", Edward said excitedly, taking Bella's hand and pulling her toward the stairs.

" Let's wait 'til Jake gets back to leave, okay?", Bella asked Edward.

" Whatever you want, my love", Edward said, turning back to kiss Bella again.

" I just don't want to leave until I've told both him and his father thanks for being so kind to me these past few months", Bella explained.

" That sounds reasonable", Edward agreed.

" So I guess we should catch up now. Tell me how your family's doing?", asked Bella.

" They're here", Edward told Bella.

" They are? Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper? They're all here?", cried Bella excitedly.

" Yes. They're staying in a hotel not far from here", explained Edward.

" I can't wait to see them. I've missed them so much", Bella replied.

" They've missed you, too. Speaking of them, I should probably call them and let them know the plan, okay?", said Edward and pulled out his cell phone.

" Okay", Bella said with a smile as Edward dialed a number and put it to his ear, waiting.

" Jasper? Hey, I found her… Yes, she's okay. She's pregnant… I'll explain later. Where's Carlisle & Esme?… Well, tell them when they get back that I've found her and she's coming home with us… Okay, I'll tell her. Jasper says 'hi'", Edward spoke into the phone.

" Tell him I say 'hi' back", Bella told him, remembering Edward's blonde brother.

" She says 'hi' back…Okay. Call you later", Edward said to Jasper and then hung up.

" So what's up with him?", asked Bella.

" Oh, the usual. Trying his hardest to stick to our rules. He's been better, though", Edward told Bella.

" That's good", Bella responded, remembering how hard it was for Jasper to stick to a diet of animal blood.

" So when are Jacob and his father coming back?", Edward asked casually.

" Billy has been helping to set up some event at the local church and I think Jacob probably won't be back until tomorrow morning at the latest. Why? Got something planned?", asked Bella.

" Eh, just something I've been meaning to do for a long time", Edward replied with a smile, then lifted Bella into his arms and carried her bridal-style up the stairs.

All Bella could do was smile. This was probably the best day ever! And it was all thanks to Jacob.

***************************************************************************

*** And there you have it, folks! Bella & Edward together again! Yay! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been busy! Well, anyway, please review and I'll be back soon! **


	12. Oh, What a beautiful morning!

*** Hey everyone! Wonder what Jacob & Gabriella are doing? Don't worry, they're done with their canoodling so it's safe to just pop back into their scene. Oh, btw, Happy Halloween, everyone! I don't know if any of you are fans of Lost or the Blair Witch Project but if you are then check out my fic, 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'. It will be reaped in horror, ghost activity, smoke monsters, and creepy cabin and Island-ness! So if any of that interests you then hop on over to 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'. now enough shameless plugging and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful'. It's the property of Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein III.**

**************************************************************************

Gabriella woke to find herself in Jacob's arms in the middle of the desert.

Bits of last night's activities flashed through Gabriella's head. She blushed profusely.

What had come over her? She wasn't the type of girl who slept with a guy straight after their first date.

That was the kind of thing a desperate whore would do, not a lady. And yet she didn't regret last night.

She really liked Jacob. So much to the point it could be considered love. Gabriella didn't want to admit it was love after only one date but there was no denying that what she felt for Jacob was more than just youthful lust.

Gently pulling herself out of Jacob's arms, she went and sat a couple feet away and watched him sleep.

He looked so peaceful, so beautiful in sleep, her heart just ached for him. She began to sing to the overcast desert sky,

" Do I love you because you're beautiful

Or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you

A man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Am I making believe I see in you

A man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful

Or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?".

Jacob finally woke and sitting up, he gave Gabriella a sleepy smile.

" Morning", Gabriella greeted him, shyly.

" Morning", echoed Jacob, just as shyly.

" Last night-", began Gabriella, not looking at Jacob.

" Was it okay?", Jacob asked her, looking truly concerned.

" Y-Yeah. Better than okay, actually", Gabriella told him.

" Are you sure? 'Cause if you are having regrets-", began Jacob.

" No, I have no regrets. I wanted last night to happen", Gabriella replied.

" But?", pried Jacob.

" But I think we jumped the gun a little bit. Sex is supposed to come at least after knowing each other a little longer than a week", Gabriella sighed.

" You're right. It is supposed to come after knowing each other at least a year. You still don't have any regrets?", asked Jacob.

Gabriella shook her head then said, " No".

" But you probably feel a little embarrassed, right?", asked Jacob.

" A little. I'm so sorry I feel that way but-", began Gabriella.

" It's okay, Gabriella. I totally understand", Jacob interrupted her.

" You do?", asked Gabriella.

" Yeah. You revealed a lot about yourself last night to me. Things you probably didn't want anyone knowing about yourself. It's okay. Your secret's safe with me", Jacob reassured Gabriella, going and encasing her in a hug.

Gabriella smiled and mumbled, "Thanks".

" Now how about we go get ourselves some waffles from IHOP?", asked Jacob.

" Sounds good to me!", giggled Gabriella, getting up.

" Um, you may want to put this back on", Jacob suggested, holding out a shirt and sweater to Gabriella.

She looked down at herself to see she was in her bra and pants. She was even more shocked to see her pants were unzipped. Blushing, she took her shirt and sweater from Jacob and turned around to put them on and zipper her pants back up.

Jacob chuckled and said, " Yeah, last night you were an animal".

" And you weren't?", retorted Gabriella, still blushing.

Jacob laughed at that and pulling Gabriella in his arms, growled, " Yeah, but you liked it".

Gabriella didn't say anything, just pulled Jacob to her in a big kiss.

Once they were all decent enough, they got on Jake's motorcycle and drove into town.

Jake and Gabriella held hands as they entered IHOP, grinning like crazy and looking ever the couple.

Then Gabriella looked away from Jacob to look around the restaurant and focused in on a spiky brunette head sitting in a corner booth with a really handsome, blonde stranger.

" No! That can't be…", gasped Gabriella and marched over to the booth.

" Gabriella? Gabriella, what are you doing?", Jake called after her, following her to the corner booth.

" Alice!", cried Gabriella once she reached the booth and saw who it was.

" Gabriella!", cried Alice, looking surprised and a little ashamed to see her friend.

" Who is this?", demanded Gabriella, pointing towards the blonde boy sitting opposite Alice.

" No one!", insisted Alice.

" I'm Jasper Hale", Jasper introduced himself.

" Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, Alice's friend, and this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black", Gabriella introduced herself and Jacob to Jasper.

" So this was where you ran off to, Jacob?", Jasper said to Jacob casually.

Gabriella whirled on Jacob. " You know him?", She asked him.

" We both lived in Oregon", Jacob explained.

" I thought you were from Washington?", Alice asked Jasper.

" I am. Jacob's lying about where he's from", Jasper clarified.

" Forget about that for a second, okay? What are you doing here? And with-?", Gabriella said to Alice.

" Jasper", Jasper put in for her.

" Yeah, him", said Gabriella, looking at Alice with a questioning glare.

" Jasper is buying me breakfast, that's all", Alice told Gabriella in a huff.

" Uh-huh, yeah, and you expect me to believe that?", asked Gabriella.

" God, Gabriella, this is not what you think it is!", hissed Alice.

" Oh, really? And what do I think this is?", demanded Gabriella.

" Never mind. Just leave us alone, okay?", snapped Alice.

" Does Kelsi know you're with him?", Gabriella asked her.

" What?", demanded Alice.

" Does Kelsi, your girlfriend, know you're getting breakfast with a really handsome stranger? Or do you not notice he's handsome because maybe you're gay?", Gabriella continued to ask.

" Shut up, you bitch!", Alice yelled at Gabriella.

" Excuse me, but you're disturbing the other customers", The Hostess informed the group with a nasty look on her face, " So if you must continue to yell, I must ask you to take it outside".

" No bother, we're done here", grumbled Alice, getting up and throwing her napkin down on the table and storming from the restaurant.

" It seems that wherever you go, Jacob, there's always some fighting", Jasper said casually to Jacob.

" I try really hard not to get caught up in fighting anymore, if you realize", Jacob replied.

" I can see why. You got a good life going here. Don't need any past mistakes screwing that up. Don't worry, I'll be gone by tomorrow. Better get home fast 'cause I think Bella would like to say good-bye", Jasper responded and got up to leave.

" Wait, how do you know each other? And how do you know Bella?", Gabriella asked, looking between the two.

" So she knows?", Jasper asked Jacob.

" Not about you, though, or Edward", Jacob informed him.

" Oh, so I'll leave you to explain about us. See you again in three months, Jacob", Jasper replied and left.

" Okay, I'm confused", Gabriella said to Jacob.

" Sit down and I'll explain everything", Jacob told her simply.

****************************************************************************

*** And there you have it, folks! Yummy Jasper in town and having breakfast with Alice! Hmm, could there be more to this innocent little act? We'll just have to see! Please leave me a review and thanks for reading! Have a happy haunting this Halloween!**


	13. Meltdown

*** Hey everyone! Look who's back? I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with school, midterms, and two other stories! Why is it that I'm always working on three stories at a time? Don't know, guess that's just me. But hey, I'm back and ready to throw some real surprises into this story! So let's get cracking!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Desperate'. It's the property of the ADORABLE yet TOTALLY SEXY David Archuleta and his record company.**

***********************************************************************

" Hey-hic-Emmett!", called Sharpay.

Emmett just looked at Sharpay. Her usually shiny blonde hair looked lackluster. One eye had blue glittery eye shadow on and the other had dark gray eye shadow on. Her lip gloss was smeared all over her mouth and she wore pink sweatpants and a gold sequined tank top. On her feet was one pink flip flop and the other was a black stiletto boot.

" Sharpay, are you drunk?", Emmett asked the blonde.

" Why-hic-do you-hic-say that?", asked Sharpay, swaying on her feet.

" Um, have you looked at yourself?", replied Emmett.

From the parking lot, a very thrilled Alice was pulling out her cell phone and taking pictures of the drunk diva while Kelsi looked on and laughed.

" What's going on?", Gabriella asked her friends.

She and Jacob had just arrived on his Harley. Turning to them, Kelsi barely managed to say in between her fits of laughter, " Do you see Sharpay?".

" No, why- oh, my goodness!", cried Gabriella, catching sight of the blonde.

" Wow. Is she hammered?", asked Jacob.

" Totally!", squealed Alice, snapping away.

" Alice, just stop", snapped Gabriella.

" Why? This is good stuff! It's going to be all over Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, the works", Alice argued, turning to look at her friend.

" It's not funny anymore, Alice! How would you like it if someone put pictures on the internet of you drunk?", Gabriella pointed out.

Before Alice could answer, someone began singing very loudly and very off-key,

" You're reaching out

And no one hears you cry

You're freaking out again

'Cause all your fears remind you

Another dream has come undone

You feel so small and lost

Like you're the only one

You wanna scream

'Cause you're desperate

You want somebody

Just anybody

To lay their hands on your soul tonight

You want a reason to keep believing

That someday you're gonna see the light…

You're in the dark

There's no one left to call

And sleep's your only friend

But even sleep can't hide you

From all those tears and all the pain

And all the days you're wasting

Pushing them away

It's your life

It's time you faced it

You want somebody

Just anybody

To lay their hands on your soul tonight

You want a reason to keep believing

That someday you're gonna see the light

'Cause you're desperate, desperate

'Cause you're desperate tonight

Oh, despera-".

Then Sharpay plummeted forward into Emmett's arms, ending the song.

The whole school burst into laughter at Sharpay's horrible rendition. Alice's laugh was the loudest laugh.

" See, I'm-hic-good!", insisted Sharpay then began crying into Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett wrapped his arms around the blonde, feeling bad for her. Then he turned to the laughing student body and yelled, " Hey! Could you show just the tiniest bit of compassion, you assholes?".

That shut everyone up immediately. They all stared at Emmett with looks of anger and surprise.

" We've all had our bad days! It's not right to laugh at someone when they're having a meltdown! Especially if that someone is one of the best actresses in the school!", Emmett continued to shout at the student body.

Sharpay looked up at Emmett with big eyes and asked him, " You think I'm-hic-one of the-hic-best actresses-hic-in school?".

" I do", Emmett told her honestly, looking her full in the face and smiling.

" Oh-hic-Emmett!", cried Sharpay, throwing her arms around him.

" Emmett!", roared Alice, running up to him.

" Don't-", Emmett began to say.

" You can't-", Alice interrupted.

" Shut up, Alice! And let Emmett talk!", Kelsi ordered.

Alice stared in shock at her girlfriend but held her tongue.

" Thanks, Kelsi. Now look, I really like Sharpay and really badly want to go out on a date with her. I get why you don't like her because she's a supposed whore and acts as though she owns this school but if you allow me to date her, I can change that. I can make her be more human to all of us going here. Does that sound fair enough to you?", Emmett told his younger sister.

Alice just stared at Emmett, her mouth hanging open then she shook herself and fixing Emmett with a glare, said, " We'll talk about this more at home".

Then with that, she grabbed Kelsi by the hand and marched off into the school.

" She's mad", stated Emmett.

" You pretty much whipped her in front of the whole school so yeah, she's mad", Jacob pointed out to Emmett.

" And it's not going to get better because I need to know why she was having breakfast with Jasper the other day", Gabriella put in.

" Who's Jasper?", Emmett questioned.

" An old acquaintance who's visiting in town for a couple days", Jacob told Emmett.

" And Alice was having breakfast with this dude? Where?", asked Emmett, curious.

" IHOP", Gabriella answered.

" Has she said anything to you?", Jacob asked Emmett.

" You know Alice. Sneaky and crafty little bitch. Won't tell me anything and if I even ask, she'll threaten to post some very embarrassing baby photos on the internet", Emmett answered honestly, as he scooped Sharpay up in his arms.

" I have a very sneaky suspicion that there was more to the breakfast date at IHOP. I think Alice had slept with Jasper", Gabriella confided.

" What? Um, Gabriella, you do know she has a girlfriend, right?", cried Emmett.

" Yes, I do know that. It's just a suspicion but I can't shake it. I want to get Alice to tell me the truth, even if I have to get Kelsi to help me", Gabriella told Emmett.

" Well, good luck with that", Emmett wished her as he turned to leave.

" Hey, where are you going? School's that way!", Jacob called after Emmett.

" I know. I can't let her go into school looking like this. I'm taking her home to get washed up and sober", Emmett called back.

" Meaning you're going to screw her, right?", Jacob asked.

" No! What kind of a guy do you take me for? Geez!", cried Emmett then continued towards his truck.

" The kind that screws drunk women!", Jacob shouted after him.

" Go screw yourself!", Emmett yelled back as he put Sharpay in the passenger side of his Jeep then went over to the driver's side.

" How mature, Jacob", commented Gabriella as she walked into school with him.

" Hey, guys! Did you see the callback sheet?", Troy asked as he and Ryan skipped towards them.

" No, what did it say? Did we get called back?", asked Gabriella, excitedly.

" Don't tell her, Troy! Let her go see for herself", Ryan told Troy.

" Come on, Jacob!", cried Gabriella and they sprinted towards the bulletin board where the callback sheet was posted.

It read in large italic writing:

_Final Callbacks are scheduled for Friday after school_

_Troy Bolton & Ryan Evans will be doing their callback at quarter to 3_

_Jacob Black & Gabriella Montez will be doing their callback at ten after 4_

_**For their final callback, it is recommended that they prepare an entirely new song to sing set to choreography that they themselves design to go with the song. It should be noted that the choreography should consist of any Ballroom or Latin dance technique, most preferably the Tango, the Paso Doble, the Foxtrot, the Waltz, the Quickstep, the Rumba, the Samba, and/or the Cha-Cha. It should also be taken into consideration that they make their choreography look very sharp and professional for there is going to be a surprise judge watching the callback with me and who will help me to choose the best callback audition. So with that duly noted, I wish you all the best of luck**_

_Sincerely, Ms. Darbus_

" WHAT?!", cried Gabriella and Jacob.

" We have to DANCE?", shrieked Jacob.

" And we only have four days to pick out a new song and create choreography to go with it? That's insane!", shouted Gabriella.

" That's showbiz, sister", Ryan said from behind them.

" What are you going to do?", Jacob asked nervously.

" Troy and I were thinking of doing the Samba. It's a real party dance and I have the perfect song in mind to sing as we dance", Ryan answered with a big smile on his face.

" What dance do you recommend we do?", asked Gabriella.

" I think you should go for a dance that's the polar opposite of our dance: the Waltz. It's a very classical dance, very elegant, very romantic. The man has to lead and the woman is to look like a swan floating across the dance floor with beauty and grace", Ryan told them.

Jacob snickered. Gabriella looked at him and asked, " What? You don't think I'm graceful?".

" It's not you I don't think is graceful. It's me I don't think is graceful", Jacob replied.

" Not to worry. I have some family friends that are professional dancers on that show, _Dancing with the Stars_, that are coming in to help Troy and me. Maybe I'll ask a couple to help you with your waltz", suggested Ryan.

" Oh, would you, Ryan? That would mean a lot to us", Gabriella said to him.

" Sure, why not? As much as I would love to see you both stumble through the waltz on your own, I feel that would be too cruel. I mean, I'm not my sister. So I'll have them call you and break a leg", Ryan replied then left.

" Yeah, you, too! Now isn't this awesome? We'll have professional dancers helping us! How bad can it be?", cried Jacob, excitedly.

****************************************************************************

*** Did you just seriously ask that question, Jacob? If you ever watched **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**, you would know that dancing requires a lot of blood, sweat, and tears! And most come back from dancing with plenty of scars so if there's any of you out there who think dancing is just a frilly little sport, you are dead wrong. So this is going to be fun to write! I'm a total DWTS fan and can't wait to write in Derek Hough, Karina Smirnoff, Lacey Schwimmer, Maksim Chmerskovsky, Mark Ballas, Julianne Hough, Edyta Sliwinska, and all of them! And I think you might have a slight suspicion who the guest judge might be. All I will say is he's my favorite DWTS judge. So please leave me a review and I'll see you all soon!**


	14. Tell Me Lies

*** Hey everyone! To all my new and old reviewers, I give you all hugs and cookies! Now it's time to answer the all-too-important question: did Alice sleep with Jasper???**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Tell Me Lies'. It's the property of Ashley Tisdale and her record company.**

**

* * *

**

" So what are you going to do about Emmett?", Kelsi asked Alice as they sat at their desks in Math class.

" Huh?", Alice said, shaking herself out of her thoughts to look at her girlfriend.

" Alice, have you been listening to me at all today?", asked Kelsi in an accusing tone.

" Sorry, Kels, I just have a lot on my mind", Alice apologized.

" I can understand that. I mean, your brother's asking your permission to date the resident diva who you absolutely despise so if you're not all here then that's okay with me", Kelsi replied with a smile to her girlfriend which Alice didn't return.

Alice knew she wasn't just thinking about her brother and a certain blonde whore hooking up. Just the thought made her dry heave.

No, she was thinking about a certain golden-eyed blonde boy she met while cleaning rooms at the Lava Springs Resort and who she may have shared some drinks with and then wound up waking up in his bed-totally naked.

" That's not all Alice is worrying about, though, is it?", A voice cut in.

Alice looked up to see Gabriella standing over her desk, a suspicious look on her face.

_Dear Lord, help me_, Alice silently prayed as she glared back at her once-upon-a-time friend who is now just a nuisance and was about to reveal her dirty secret to her girlfriend!

" Well, I guess the math test today is something to worry about", Kelsi admitted, not knowing what was going on.

" Yeah, and that reminds me that I haven't looked at my notes yet. Want to help me study, Kelsi, my love?", Alice said very quickly, looking at Kelsi with a huge loving smile on her face.

" Of course, my dear Alice", Kelsi answered with an equally loving smile.

" Yeah, so if you don't mind, we're going to need you to leave, Gabriella", Alice told Gabriella, sending her the blackest glare she could send her.

" Kelsi, I hate to do this but Alice-", Gabriella began to say solemnly.

" Loves you and wants to marry you!", interrupted Alice.

" You want to marry me?", Kelsi asked Alice, a look of confusion on her face.

" Uh, yes! I really want to marry you and I have to ask you: Kelsi Joanna Nealson, will you be my lifelong partner?", Alice replied, getting down on her knee and taking Kelsi's hand into her own.

" Say 'no', Kelsi!", urged Gabriella.

" Why?", asked Kelsi, still confused.

" Gabriella, don't-", began Alice, jumping to her feet.

" Because Alice has cheated on you and with a man", Gabriella interrupted Alice.

Kelsi screamed, " WHAT?" at the same time as Alice shrieked, " YOU BITCH!".

" I swear, Gabriella, that I will destroy you at all-", Alice began to threaten.

" Is this true?", Kelsi asked Alice, looking at her girlfriend in horror.

Alice turned to look at Kelsi and couldn't hide a look of regret.

" Oh. My. God", Kelsi gasped.

" Kelsi-", began Alice.

" How could you? HOW COULD YOU?", shrieked Kelsi then with tears in her eyes, began to sing,

" It's in your eyes

Feelings can't be disguised

'Cause the truth makes me want you

To tell me lies

My biggest fear

Is crying oceans of tears

I would rather you not be so sincere

How cold could you be?

What would you do if you were me?

I'm better off if it's a mystery

'Cause I don't wanna know

If I kissed your lips for the last time

Please don't say

If it's so

Tell my heart it's not good-bye

And do this one thing for me

Make up some stupid story

Tonight

It's alright

Keep your truth and tell me lies".

With that said, Kelsi fled the room. Alice stayed where she was, shocked, hurt, and outraged at what happened.

Gabriella just gave Alice an apologetic look and ran out after Kelsi.

" Oh, if it's the last thing I do, I will destroy you, Gabriella Montez", Alice swore under her breath.

**************************************************************************

*** Gabriella better watch out now! 'Cause we all know Alice has claws and she will use them. Please leave a review and I'll see you all again soon!**


	15. Let's dance!

*** Hey everyone! Wow! 30 FREAKING REVIEWS! You guys are smothering me! But don't stop! Don't ever stop! Big thanks to smileforthecamera.x for all the short but really, really nice reviews! And EaseThePain, your constant support has made this story grow wings and fly. Literally. Love you, too, babe! Now let's get dancing! Werewolf-style!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Let's Dance'. It's the property of the AMAZING Vanessa Hudgens- she and Taylor Lautner look so good together!- and her record company.****

* * *

**

" And that's how you do a Jazz Square!", Ryan said to Jacob, smiling.

" I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd be turned on by a guy dancing", Troy stated from beside Jacob.

" Um, TMI!", cried Jacob.

Just then, Gabriella walked into the dance studio and her jaw dropped at seeing the size and grandeur of it.

" Welcome to Chandra's Dance Studio!", Ryan greeted the stunned girl.

" Wow, it's so…", Gabriella said to Ryan.

" Big? Grandeur?", Ryan filled in for her.

" You took the words right out of my mouth", Gabriella replied as Jacob ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

" Hey", Jacob said to her, smiling.

" Hey", Gabriella said back, smiling as well.

" So how's Kelsi?", Jacob asked.

" She's heartbroken. I just came from her place now. She's lying around in her pajamas and eating all the junk food in her house. God, I hate myself for telling her the truth", Gabriella answered, frowning.

" It was the right thing to do. Will she still play for Friday?", asked Jacob.

" If I kick her butt enough, I think she will", replied Gabriella with a snarl.

" Wow, you're now turning into Alice", commented Troy.

Everyone just stared at Troy and not in a nice way.

" What?", He asked, clueless.

" I don't want to be Alice but if I have to take on her persona to get Kelsi out of her house then that's what I'm going to do", Gabriella stated.

" Speaking of Alice…", began Ryan.

" Yes, she still hates me and won't talk to me and is probably scheming to destroy our callback audition so we probably should watch out", Gabriella told the guys.

" I suggest we get school security to keep her from coming within a thirty-yard radius of the auditorium", suggested Jacob.

" That won't work. She's a very devious little demon", Gabriella answered with a shake of her head.

" Then I guess all we can hope for is that she'll have a change of heart", Troy said and everyone looked at him again in a not-so-nice way.

" Well, that's just wishful thinking!", Troy argued.

Ryan went over and gave his boyfriend a hug, saying, " I know you meant well, my love".

" So we're all here, but where's your dancer friends?", Jacob spoke up.

" Right here!", A voice announced.

Everyone turned to see a lithe, bronze-skinned woman with shoulder-length light brown wavy hair in pink leg warmers, black stiletto heels, short red shorts, and a white skin-tight tank top flanked by a very muscular man with short, spiky black hair and stubble dressed in a black tank top and matching black sweatpants.

" Hey, Karina, Maks!", Ryan greeted the two.

" Hey, Ryan, how are you?", Karina asked, going and giving Ryan a hug.

" Better these days. This is my boyfriend, Troy, and Gabriella and Jacob. We're all in need of your assistance with our callback auditions", Ryan answered, pointing to everyone.

" You're needed to dance?", asked Maks.

" Yes. Troy and I are doing the Samba. Gabriella and Jacob are doing the Waltz", explained Ryan.

" Which ones are you going to take?", Maks asked Karina.

" I'm thinking of helping Gabriella and Jacob with their Waltz", Karina told Maks.

" Ooh, have fun, you two!", Ryan wished Gabriella and Jacob.

" Why do you say that?", asked Gabriella.

" I can tell you haven't ever watched 'Dancing with the Stars'. Karina is a really strict teacher and the fact that she wants to teach you means you have a one-way ticket to hell", Ryan answered Gabriella.

" I think I'll like hell", Jacob stated, eying Karina's rather skimpy outfit.

Gabriella then smacked him upside the head. " May I remind you who you're dancing with?", Gabriella snarled.

" I'm sorry, Gaby", Jacob told her sincerely.

" Okay, men, let's go Samba our way to victory!", Maks said to Ryan and Troy, leading them towards the door.

" In your dreams! Gabriella and Jacob will cream them with their Waltz!", Karina shouted after Maks.

" And you say I'm dreaming!", Maks shouted back.

" That's it! No sex for a month!", Karina yelled.

" Fine!", Maks cried as he headed out the door.

" Fine!", shrieked Karina then turned back to Gabriella and Jacob and said, " Just married".

" Really, we couldn't tell", joked Jacob.

" Okay, you knuckleheads, I'm the boss now so that means dancing will be all you'll think about these next couple days. You'll eat, sleep, drink, and breathe dancing. If you think about anything other than dancing, I will personally make you think of dancing again. So now let's…", Karina told the two then stroke a pose and began to sing,

" Dance!

It's so hot

I can't stop

The music fills the room

Vibrations

Sensations

That beat goes boom boom boom

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people dance

Let's dance!(Tonight)

Show me (Feels so right)

Hold me (Hold me tight)

Control me

Let's dance (Right now)

Take me (Spin me round)

Shake me (Shake me down)

Make me

Let's dance

Just like that

Don't hold back

Get crazy on the floor

We'll have fun

All day long

And then we'll still want more

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

I've got to keep it together

Watch the crazy people dance

Let's dance! (Tonight)

Show me (Feels so right)

Hold me (Hold me tight)

Control me

Let's dance (Right now)

Take me (Spin me round)

Shake me (Shake me down)

Make me

Look in my eyes

You'll realize

We can't deny

I'm into you and you're so into me

And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Let's dance".

When Karina got done singing and dancing her way all over the dance studio, she turned to Jacob and Gabriella to see them staring at her, their mouths agape.

" Sorry, the music got a hold of me again", Karina hastily apologized.

" Don't apologize for having the voice of an angel", Gabriella told her, still mesmerized by what she just saw.

" And for dancing like…like… like a queen!", Jacob added.

Gabriella and Karina both stared at Jacob.

" A queen, really?", asked Gabriella.

" Hey, I didn't know what else to say and 'queen' was the first word that popped into my head!", argued Jacob.

" I appreciate your kind words but I'm here to help you guys learn to Waltz by Friday so let's get down and dirty, or as down and dirty as one can get in the Waltz", Karina told the two teenagers with a small smile.

" Okay!", Gabriella and Jacob said eagerly and headed over near the mirrors to learn the basics of the Waltz from the one and only Karina Smirnoff.

**

* * *

**

*** Dancing fever has hit Albuquerque! Prepare for there to be toes tapping everywhere! And also prepare for the arrival of one guest judge that will get all of East High running for cover from his silver tongue! Please leave a review and I'll be back with more awesome storytelling!**


	16. How Pathetic

*** Hey everyone! I'm lovin' your reviews! Keep 'em coming! And now let's cut back to a certain short brunette who's got it out for Gabriella and who it seems is on the brink of changing her sexuality!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Never Underestimate A Girl'. It's the property of Vanessa Hudgens and her record company.****

* * *

**

Alice splashed water onto her face and looked up at the mirror. Then she straightened and whirled around, crying, " Jasper?".

The blonde boy stood in the doorway to her bathroom, smiling.

" Hi, Alice", He greeted her.

" How did you get in here?", demanded Alice.

" Um, the window?", Jasper replied.

" Look, my brother's home so if you'd mind-", Alice began to tell Jasper.

" Love your pajamas", commented Jasper, nodding at the pink panties, white tank top, and knee-length black-and-white striped socks Alice was wearing.

" This is nothing compared to the lingerie in the second drawer of my dresser", stated Alice, pushing past Jasper to get into her bedroom.

" I know", Jasper answered with a smile.

" You peeping tom!", accused Alice.

" I had nothing better to do and I really don't want to leave just yet. Especially after what happened the other night", Jasper explained.

" You listen to me and you listen good. What happened the other night was nothing. We had some drinks and canoodled but that means nothing to me so you can leave", Alice told Jasper, poking him in the chest.

" Why do I feel like you're lying?", asked Jasper.

" I'm not!", argued Alice as she turned to go pull down the sheets from her bed.

" Oh, yes, you are", Jasper whispered as he came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

Alice stiffened and turned to face Jasper, a can of pepper spray in her hand. Jasper caught her wrist and they struggled a little, falling onto her bed as they did. Jasper finally wrenched the can of pepper spray from her and threw it out the open window.

They laid there, panting, with Jasper on top of Alice. Alice glared up at him and said through gritted teeth, " You-are-dead".

" Most unfortunately for you, I already am", Jasper answered.

" What?", hissed Alice.

" Yeah, I'm a vampire", Jasper told her.

" Yeah, right", snorted Alice.

" Fine, don't believe me, but you can't deny that you feel something for me", Jasper said with a shrug.

" Yeah, I do. I feel like killing you!", Alice cried.

" Like you want to kill Gabriella?", asked Jasper.

" How-? Have you been spying on me?", asked Alice, bewildered.

" I told you, I have nothing better to do with my time", explained Jasper.

" Great, so on top of being a peeping tom, you're also a stalker", Alice groaned.

" 'Stalker' is such a harsh word. I like to think of myself as your protector", Jasper stated.

" If you've been watching as closely as you say you have, then you know I can take care of myself because…", Alice said then began to sing,

" It takes a girl to understand

Just how to win

She knows, she can

I think it's clear

Who wears the pants

What boy could stand a chance

She makes it look easy

In control completely

She'll get the best of you every single time

Thought by now

You'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

( You know it, we know it)

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick

Puts it together

Boys have it good

But girls got it better

(Watch out)

Your secretary might end up your boss

Whether you really like it or not

She makes it look easy

In control completely

She'll get the best of you every single time

That's right

No, no, no, you should

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

(You know it, we know it)

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands".

" Do you know how much hotter you look when you're singing?", asked Jasper.

" Have you been listening to the song at all?", replied Alice.

" I get it. You don't need a protector but guess what? I'm not going anywhere as long as you continue to want to hurt Gabriella and Jacob's chances at being in the school musical", Jasper told her.

" Why do you care?", demanded Alice, pushing herself up.

" Because Jacob gave me a considerable amount of money to woo you and convince you to back off", answered Jasper.

" He didn't?!", shrieked Alice.

" Might want to watch your voice. Remember, brother at home", cautioned Jasper.

" I don't give a fuck about Emmett hearing! He's too busy canoodling with the school whore downstairs. Now you tell me and you tell me truthfully, did Jacob Black pay you to get me to not wreck his and Gaby's chances at getting in the musical?", asked Alice, grabbing the front of Jasper's shirt and pulling him close so his face was inches from hers'.

" Alright, I'll tell you but on one condition", Jasper said to her.

" And what would that be?", demanded Alice.

" You. Me. IHOP. Tomorrow evening", Jasper told Alice.

" Seriously? I take you on a date and you tell me whether or not Jacob paid you to seduce me?", snorted Alice.

" That's not all", Jasper said with a smile.

" Okay, let's have it", sighed Alice, sitting back.

" I drive you to school, you kiss me good-bye on the cheek and call me 'Jazzy'", Jasper told her then seeing her look of disgust, added, " Hey, we have to make it seem like I'm working for that thirty bucks!".

" Like my life can't get any worse. I already lost my girlfriend because she thinks I cheated on her which-", began Alice.

" Which you sort of did", Jasper interrupted.

" If I'm going to pretend to date you then you better learn now to shut the hell up", Alice informed the blonde boy.

" Pretending? I thought we were dating", Jasper replied.

" We are. I mean, we're not! I mean… Just get the hell out of my room!", snapped Alice.

" Fine, but I know you want me. I'll pick you up around seven", Jasper told her and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

" How does he do that?", Alice muttered then went to close the window before getting into bed.

She couldn't believe her luck. The very guy she never wanted to see was now her boyfriend. Or more accurately, her 'pretend' boyfriend. And they were doing this for what? Thirty bucks. How pathetic. Alice would rather die of cancer than be matched up with that cocky bastard that stole her virginity.

Still she couldn't help but think that even for a cocky bastard, he sure was handsome.

* * *

*** Ooh! Alice likes Jasper! They are so cute! Jasper makes me think of another cocky vampire, Damon Salvatore. The entire time he was talking with Alice, I just thought of delicious Damon. And what do you make of Jacob paying Jasper to seduce Alice? I couldn't believe Jacob would do that! Now let's just see what happens with Alice and Jasper pretending to date. And what about Kelsi? What will she think of all this? I can tell you one thing. Albuquerque is the place to be these days, other than Forks, Washington! Oh, and 3 MORE DAYS TIL 'NEW MOON'!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! MY MOM JUST GOT THE TICKETS TODAY!!! So please leave me a review and I'll be back for more awesome storytelling!**


	17. Secret Plans & Nervousness

*** Hey everyone! Sorry I've been MIA. But what matters now is that I'm back and ready to give one hell of a chapter for GMYS. I'm hoping to get this finished by Christmas at least. So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Just Dance'. It's the property of the very weird but yet somehow cool Lady Gaga. **

* * *

" RedOne, KonvictGaGa, oh-oh, eh

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on on the floor?I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright

Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say

And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance",

Jacob was singing as he pulled up to school on his motorcycle.

" That's sad," Gabriella stated, hearing the last few words as she reached Jacob's bike.

" What? It's catchy!", argued Jacob, getting off and giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

" No, it's sad that ever since we've started preparing for our callback audition that all you can manage to sing is dance songs, instead of our callback song, which we're singing tomorrow!", Gabriella pointed out.

" That is sad,", Kelsi said from behind Gabriella.

" Kelsi! You're here!", cried Gabriella, whirling around and hugging her friend.

" Of course I'm here. Someone has to be your accompanist for the callback audition tomorrow", Kelsi replied.

" But what about seeing Alice?", asked Jacob.

" Already saw her. She pulled up to school in some silver BMW with this blonde dooshbag. Probably the dude she slept with. Heard her call him 'Jazzy' and kiss him on the cheek and all. Made me want to puke, slash rip someone's head off, namely Alice's, but it's my first day back at East High and I've been to the Principal's office way too much on account of Alice always dragging me into her diabolical plans," Kelsi told Gabriella and Jacob, then sighed and continued to say, " So I figure I'm going to end this year with a clean slate. Especially now that Alice and I are no longer together, which I'm okay with now. If she wants to screw around with that blonde dooshbag, she can be my guest. I don't care anymore, least about her."

" That's the spirit, Kelsi!", Gabriella told her friend, cheerfully.

" Well, it's off to the music room with me. I have a lot of practice to do for your callback audition tomorrow. Meet me there at lunch?", asked Kelsi.

" Sure. See you, Kels!" Gabriella called after her friend.

" Jasper is so going to get his money's worth," Jacob said to himself.

" What do you mean? And I thought Jasper went home with Edward and Bella!" demanded Gabriella.

" He did. I may have called him to come back and distract Alice, while we do our callback audition," Jacob told his girlfriend.

" You didn't!", shrieked Gabriella.

" You know as well as I do that Alice was going to do something to us to ruin our chances at the callback audition!", argued Jacob.

" That's no excuse to mess with Alice's head! And she probably knows it's a trick!", Gabriella yelled back.

" Then why did she pull up to school in Edward's car with Jasper?", Jacob asked Gabriella, sarcastically.

" What part of she's a diabolical genius don't you get?", replied Gabriella.

" So you think she knows and is just playing us so we get our guard down?", Jacob summed up.

" Yes! And you can expect now that she will be extremely pissed and will thus make an even more sinister plan to bring us down!", snapped Gabriella.

" Or we can hope that Jasper does his job and gets Alice to change her mind and forgive you?", suggested Jacob.

Gabriella gave him a look and he said, " I guess you're right. We're doomed".

" Not as doomed as you'll be when you get through with me!", A voice from behind them cried.

Turning, they saw a bronze-skinned man with curly dark hair in a black suit, smiling at them.

" I'm Bruno Tonioli and I'm going to be judging your callback auditions with Ms. Ophelia Darbus", The man told the two teenagers in a heavy Italian accent.

" You're the guest judge?", asked Gabriella.

" That I am. I take you're Ms. Gabriella Montez and Mr. Jacob Black. Ms. Darbus told me how you blew her away with your sentimental audition. And I also hear from my old friend, Karina Smirnoff, that you're going to be doing the Waltz to an equally sentimental song. Of which I'm going to tell you has to be given one hundred and ten percent of yourselves. I expect nothing less from two teenagers that I was told are 'the future of musical theatre'. No pressure, okay?", Bruno answered.

" Uh-huh", Gabriella and Jacob managed to say with a nod of their heads.

" See you tomorrow!", Bruno said and walked away, with a wave at them.

" I'm now officially nervous", Gabriella admitted to Jacob.

" You're not the only one", Jacob reassured her, giving her a hug.

* * *

*** Now we've met Bruno! And you can expect the callbacks to be fabulous! And will Alice destroy Gaby and Jake's callback? The answer to this and many other burning questions will be answered in the next chapter or the next couple after that! Please review and I'll be back ASAP!**


	18. With a little help from my friends

*** Hey everyone! Told you that I'd be back ASAP. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your fabulous reviews! Now let's check back in with all our favorite characters from HSM and 'Twilight'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'With a Little Help from my Friends'. It's the property of the Beatles, John Lennon, and Paul McCartney.**

**

* * *

**

" Watch out", Taylor cautioned Gabriella.

They were in math class and they both looked to see Alice coming towards them.

" Hey, Taylor. Hey, Gabriella", Alice greeted them.

" Hey", Gabriella said uncertainly.

" Look, what you did was out of line. Let's admit that, okay? Let's also admit I was going to tell Kelsi about Jasper and me when the time came, okay?", Alice told Gabriella.

" Okay", Gabriella replied, with a nod.

" Now you have the job of getting me and Kelsi back together", Alice continued to say.

" What? But Kelsi already saw you with Jasper. She thinks you're together. I mean, you kissed him and called him 'Jazzy'", argued Gabriella.

" Okay, it was a peck on the cheek. And I only called him 'Jazzy' because that was the only way he could get the thirty bucks from your boyfriend for paying him to seduce me", Alice retorted.

" What? Jacob paid this Jasper to seduce Alice?", cried Taylor, looking at her best friend.

" Yes", Alice answered for Taylor, " And he did a poor job, I might add. I saw right through the whole thing".

" I told Jacob it wouldn't work. Alice, please f-", Gabriella began to say.

" No, I won't forgive you until you get me and Kelsi back together. That's the only way", Alice interrupted Gabriella.

" And if I don't convince her to take you back?", asked Gabriella.

" Then we're not friends anymore, Jasper will be my official boyfriend, and I'll go live with him in Washington. That's the deal we drew up in case Kelsi won't accept me back. And I'm telling you now, please get me back with Kelsi. I don't want to go to Washington with Jasper. I don't love him. Sure, he's handsome and remarkably good in bed but he's not who I want", Alice answered honestly.

" I'll do the best I can", Gabriella reassured Alice.

With that, Alice began to sing,

" What would you do if I sang outta tune?

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

And I'll try not to sing outta key

O, I get by with a little help from my friends".

Then Taylor sang, " She gets by with a little help from her friends".

Alice came back singing, " O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my do I do when my love is away…?".

Taylor answered by singing, " Does it worry you to be alone?".

" How do I feel by the end of the day?", Alice sang.

" Are you sad because you're on your own?", replied Taylor.

" I get by with a little help from my friends

Yea, I get high with a little help from my friends

O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends",

Alice went on to sing.

" Do you need anybody?", Gabriella sang.

" I need somebody to love", Alice answered, shaking her hips.

" Could it be anybody?", Taylor added.

" I want somebody to love", insisted Alice, falling across their desks dramatically and sticking her leg in the air.

Taylor and Gabriella stood and sang to Alice, " Would you believe in a love at first sight?".

" Ya, I'm certain that it happens all the time", Alice said, sitting up and crossing her arms across her chest.

" What do you see when you turn out the lights?", asked Gabriella.

" I can't tell ya but I know it's mine", replied Alice and they all laughed hysterically.

" O, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends

O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends",

They all sang together, linking arms and swaying.

" Do you need anybody?", Gabriella and Taylor asked Alice as she spun around and around.

Alice stopped spinning and swaying dangerously, said, " I need someone to love".

Rushing forward to steady their friend, Gabriella and Taylor sang, " Could it be anybody?Oooh, Oooh!".

Then laughing, they got up on the desks and danced while singing,****

" By with a little help from my friends

High with a little help from my friends

Try with a little help from my friends

By with a little help from my friends".

Then Ms. Fenny walked in and seeing the girls, shouted, " What is going on here?".

" Uhhh…", Gabriella, Taylor, and Alice replied, the mood gone.

" Get down at once!", demanded Ms. Fenny, which the girls did.

Later, after class, the girls all met outside the classroom and smiling, linked arms. As they walked down the halls, Alice sang, " Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends, a little help from my…".

" Friends", They all sang together, leaning their heads together.

**

* * *

**

***That was so much fun to write! And Alice, Taylor, and Gabriella! That was so cute! So everyone's all friends again or almost! Gaby now has to get Kelsi to go back to Alice. Will that happen? Let's just wait and see! Please review and I'll see you all later! Please check out my Christmas Twilight fics, 'Not This Year' and 'A Christmas Angel'! See you!**


	19. I won't say I'm in love

*** Hey everyone! Back with more yummy drama on everyone's favorite HSM/Twilight crossover fic, GMYS! Which I'm sad to say that I'll be wrapping up in another couple of chapters. I've had so much fun writing this fic and will be very sad to see it done. Though, if you've seen my profile, you'll see that I'm pending a possible sequel to this story but we'll just have to see how some things pan out. Now enough with that, time to see if Kelsi will take back Alice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'. It's the property of the Walt Disney company and whoever wrote it.****

* * *

**

" Look, I know it's a long shot but it's what Alice wants", Gabriella was saying to Jacob as they headed to the music room to meet with Kelsi.

" I don't see why Kelsi would want to take Alice back after this. I mean, she did sleep with Jasper", Jacob argued.

" If you really love someone, you overlook things like that. I overlooked the fact that you got your best friend pregnant", stated Gabriella.

" Still, Alice has a lot of explaining to do and I don't think we can convey how sorry she truly is very effectively. The point is, this is between Alice and Kelsi", Jacob told his girlfriend.

" Alice wants me to try to get Kelsi back together with her. If anything, we can at least convince her to talk to her", Gabriella replied with a sigh.

" I'm all for that plan. It's better than us trying to get them together", Jacob said.

" Why? Feel guilty that you paid Alice's one-night stand to seduce her?", teased Gabriella.

" Okay, I'll admit that was a mistake. And I feel sorry for it, yes. But still, this is between Alice and Kelsi. We shouldn't interfere", answered Jacob.

" We've already interfered. Too much, actually, and this is the only way to set things right", Gabriella insisted.

" Okay, I'm with you, then", Jacob told her.

Gabriella kissed him really quickly then they went into the music room. They found Kelsi at the piano, a pile of tissues all around her.

" Hey, Kels", Gabriella said cheerily to her friend.

" Oh! Hi, Gabriella, Jacob. I was just…", Kelsi cried, trying to gather up all her tissues and wiping at her face.

" Crying? It's okay, Kels", Gabriella interrupted her to say.

" How is it okay? My girlfriend cheated on me and now she's actually with the dooshbag! My life sucks!", wailed Kelsi, grabbing a tissue and burying her face in it.

" Kelsi, you got it all wrong", Jacob told Kelsi.

" I know what I saw!", argued Kelsi.

" It was all an act. Jacob paid the bastard who slept with her that one night to seduce Alice so to keep her from destroying our callback. Alice found out and was just playing so the bastard could get his thirty bucks from Jacob", explained Gabriella.

" No. No, that's too devious. Jacob is not capable of that", said Kelsi with a laugh.

" There are many things I'm capable of, Kelsi", Jacob replied.

" And paying Alice's one-night stand to seduce her is one of them", Gabriella added.

" If Jacob did such a treacherous act like that, why are you still with him?", asked Kelsi mockingly.

" Because when you love someone, you overlook little things like that. And that is why I'm coming to you now as your friend and asking you if you still love Alice", Gabriella answered.

" Why would I still love her? The bitch broke my heart, not to mention she ruined my good reputation by dragging me into her plans these past few months", retorted Kelsi.

" What if I told you that Alice wanted to apologize for everything?", asked Gabriella.

" Then I would say you're dreaming. Alice doesn't apologize to anyone. She's too proud for that", Kelsi stated.

" Well, she apologized to me today and asked me to come and talk to you so to see if you're willing to take her back", Gabriella told Kelsi.

" Well, then, maybe the dooshbag is good for her, if she's apologizing to people now", said Kelsi with a snort.

" Jasper didn't make her apologize to me. Maybe a little but she wants to be my friend and your girlfriend and if you can't at least talk to her, then she will disappear forever", Gabriella continued to explain.

" Then that's fine by me. I told you, I don't care about her anymore", snapped Kelsi.

" Then why are there all these tissues?", asked Jacob.

" I have allergies", lied Kelsi, grabbing at them once more and dumping them into the already overfilled trash bin.

" Really?", Gabriella and Jacob asked her at the same time.

" If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that", Kelsi began to sing, then continued, " No woman's worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that".

" Who'd'ya think you're kidding? She's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of", Gabriella and Jacob sang to her.

" No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no", sang Kelsi, getting up and crossing her arms at Gabriella and Jacob.

" You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh", sang Gabriella, dancing a little.

" It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love", Kelsi sang, giving Gabriella and Jacob the hand, then went on to sing, " I thought my heart had learned its' lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out'. Oh!".

" You keep on denying who you are and how you feel. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad", sang Jacob, twirling Kelsi around.

" Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no", sang Kelsi, getting up on the piano and singing to Gabriella and Jacob.

" Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love", sang Gabriella and Jacob with knowing smiles at her.

" This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!", sang Kelsi, spinning around and around on the piano.

" You're doing flips. Read our lips", sang Gabriella and Jacob circling around the piano.

" You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it!", sang Kelsi, jumping off the piano into Jacob and Gabriella's arms.

" Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love", Gabriella and Jacob sang to Kelsi as they set her on her feet again.

" Oh! At least out loud, I won't say I'm in…love", Kelsi sang, turning to her friends and smiling.

" So what do you say? Will you talk to Alice?", asked Jacob.

" I guess I can. But only for you guys. This doesn't mean anything. Especially not that I'm still in love with Alice", Kelsi answered.

" Whatever you say", Jacob replied with a shrug.

" You won't regret this, Kelsi!", Gabriella cried, hugging her friend.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get practicing! You guys have a callback tomorrow!", cried Kelsi and they all gathered around the piano to practice.

* * *

*** Yay!!! Kelsi will talk to Alice! And next chapter is Callback Day! I'll have a whole bunch of songs coming up in the next couple chapters! You will all be really happy and surprised by some of the things that are coming up! I'll leave it at that. Please review and I'll see you all later!**


	20. Callback Day Part 1

*** Hey everyone! This is the big chapter, Callback Day!- Part 1. Yes, this is such a big chapter that I've split it into two parts. This will be my first chapter in pretty much twenty chapters that I've had three songs in it! I hope you like it! And thanks again for the wonderful reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Money Money Money', 'Lay All Your Love on Me', or 'Loba'. They're the property of their own respective artists & record companies.**

* * *

It was Friday and everyone was backstage, preparing for callbacks.

Kelsi looked up from her piano to see Alice standing next to it, dressed in the most gorgeous white and red dress.

" Hey", Alice began nervously.

" I wasn't jealous before we met", Kelsi began to sing, then continued, " Now every man that I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that piano was my only vice. But now that isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you…".

" Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me", sang Alice, sitting on the bench beside Kelsi and taking her hands into hers'.

" It's like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I am stuck. I don't know what you've done with me. A grown up woman should never fall so easily. I get a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you, dear", sang Kelsi, cupping Alice's cheek with her hand and smiling.

" Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me", Alice sang, kissing Kelsi.

When they pulled apart, Kelsi sang, " Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me".

" Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me", insisted Alice and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, a little ways away, Jasper came up to Jacob, singing, " I work all night. I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay. Ain't it sad?".

" You're not getting a cent anymore", Jacob informed Jasper.

" What?", cried Jasper.

" Alice found out. She told Gabriella that she knew and that you were planning on taking her away if she didn't get back together with Kelsi", Jacob explained.

" That was the deal we drew up", admitted Jasper guiltily.

" Oh, yeah? Well, look there", Jacob told Jasper, nodding towards where Kelsi and Alice made out at the piano.

Jasper looked and his shoulders slumped. Turning back to Jacob, he said in a strained voice, " Well, she looks happy".

" Hey, look. Sorry, man. About everything", Jacob said, feeling sorry for the vamp.

" I love her. Sometimes it's easier to let the thing you love go. Then someday, they'll come back to you", replied Jasper, sighing.

" I don't think she's leaving Kelsi any time soon", Jacob stated.

" Hey, I'm a vampire. I have forever", Jasper said and walked away, singing, " Money, money, money, always sunny in a rich man's world".

Meanwhile, Ryan burst onto stage wearing a black sequined hat, black jacket with a white and blue paisley button-down shirt underneath, and black trousers singing, " Quien no ha querido, a una diosa licantropa en el ardor de una noche romantica".

Then Troy came on stage wearing a red-and-white Wildcats jacket with a white tank top underneath, white-and-red sweatpants, and red-and-white sneakers, singing, " Mis aullidos son el llamado, yo quiero un lobo domesticado".

" Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa, no pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas", sang Ryan, dancing towards Troy and shedding his jacket as he did.

" La vida me ha dado un hambre voráz y tu apenas me das caramelos, me voy con mis piernas y mi juventúd por ahí aunque te maten los celos", Troy sang, shedding his own jacket as well and dancing into Ryan's arms.

Together they sang as they sambaed, " Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, deja que se coma el barrio, antes de irte a dormir".

Troy spun his hips around and around, a white-and-red blur. Bruno stood from the table he sat at with Ms. Darbus and shouted, " Shake those hips, mi amo!".

From backstage, Jacob and Gabriella heard Bruno cry, " Shake those hips, mi amo!". Then turning to each other, they gave each other nervous glances.

" Don't worry, you guys will be fine", Alice reassured them.

" Yeah, just because Bruno's saying that, doesn't mean he'll choose them for the callback", Kelsi added.

" Yeah, just means they'll have to try harder", spoke up Karina from beside Jacob and Gabriella.

" Don't worry, Karina, we'll give this callback our all", Jacob told Karina.

" Atta boy! Knew there was a reason why I liked you!", Karina cried, giving Jacob a high-five.

" Heard that last bit from Bruno, Karina?", Maks's voice called from the other end of the stage.

" You bet I did, Maks! And we're going to be better!", Karina yelled back.

" You're on!", cried Maks.

" Please, whatever you do, don't mess up. My future sex life depends on this", Karina said to Gabriella and Jacob before walking away, rubbing her temples.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine! I'm gonna go sit in the audience now. Break a leg! Not literally!", Alice declared and ran off, but not before giving Kelsi a quick smooch.

" I'm going to go see what Bruno is saying to Troy and Ryan! See you soon and break a leg!", Kelsi wished her friends and hurried off towards the stage.

" So…", began Jacob.

" So…", echoed Gabriella.

" You look beautiful", Jacob told his girlfriend, nodding to her white ballroom gown with the hoop skirt.

" Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself", answered Gabriella, nodding to the white tuxedo Jacob wore.

" Just a little something I threw together", said Jacob, making Gabriella laugh.

" Hey, Jacob?", said Gabriella.

" Yes?", answered Jacob.

" What would you do…?", Gabriella began to ask.

" What would I do…?", urged Jacob.

" What would you do if I were to tell you I was pregnant?", asked Gabriella, not even looking at Jacob as she asked the question.

* * *

*** I know, I'm awful for leaving it at that! But this is all for dramatic effect! So is Gabriella pregnant? What does Bruno think of Troy and Ryan's performance? Will Gabriella and Jacob execute their Waltz perfectly? Or will it all end in disaster? The answers are coming up in the astonishing conclusion to 'Got Music in Your Soul?'.**


	21. Callback Day Part 2

*** Hey everyone! This is the moment of truth. The last, final chapter. The last two songs ever to be sung by these fabulous characters. Oh, god, I'm gonna miss them. And you, my fabulous reviewers! Your comments have made this story a much more better story than I ever intended. So thank you for reading and loving my writing so much. You guys rock! So without further ado, I give you the last chapter of GMYS.**

**DISCLAIMER(The last disclaimer!!!): I don't own 'Bubbly' or 'All You Need is Love'. They're the property of their own respective artists & record companies.****

* * *

**

Troy and Ryan's callback ended and they bowed as the few people in the audience cheered for them, including Troy's basketball team that had abandoned their game to come watch.

Then everyone fell silent as Bruno stood and began to speak.

" Well, boys, I have never seen two men Samba before in my life. I've seen two men Quickstep, but never Samba, and I'm telling you, for putting that together in less than five days… it was okay. Not perfect, but okay. There were some problems with the footwork and I felt it was a bit too flamboyant for my taste. You did well, though, and I give you each a pat on the back for coming out here and doing your stuff. Bravo!", Bruno told Troy and Ryan.

" Thank you, sir", Troy and Ryan said to Bruno, giving one last bow and wave to the audience as they clapped for them.

Then they went backstage, where they found Jacob staring at Gabriella with his mouth half-open.

" If you were what?", hissed Jacob.

" Troy and Ryan just got offstage. We're next!", cried Gabriella, grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him onstage, where Kelsi waited for them by her piano.

Kelsi bowed to the audience and they clapped for her. Then she sat at the piano and began to play the opening chords.

Gabriella sang first as she took up her stance, " Will you count me in?".

Then they began to spin circles as Gabriella sang, " I've been awake for a while now. You got me feeling like a child now, 'cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tinglies in a silly place. It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go".

" The rain is falling on my window pane", sang Jacob as he twirled Gabriella, " But we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers, staying dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore".

Together, they sang, " It starts in my toes and makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go".

" What am I gonna say? When you make me feel this way? I just…mmm", sang Gabriella, laying her head against Jacob's shoulder and closing her eyes.

" It starts in my toes and makes me crinkle my nose", sang Jacob, laying his head on Gabriella's.

" Wherever it goes, I always know", sang Gabriella as she lifted her head up off of Jacob's shoulder and looked him in the face, her own face alight with love and happiness.

Jacob smiled and together, they sang, " That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go".

They started to dance again as Gabriella sang, " I've been asleep for a while now. You tuck me in just like a child now. 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth".

" It starts in my soul and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows. 'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now, holding me tight", sang Jacob.

" Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. Wherever, wherever, wherever you go", Jacob and Gabriella sang together as their dancing ended and they kissed.

The audience went wild! They were all on their feet, clapping and cheering and whistling. Ms. Darbus and Bruno were in tears and holding each other as they sobbed. Gabriella and Jacob just smiled at each other and gave each other another quick kiss before turning to bow to the audience, then nodding towards Kelsi, who stood and bowed, too.

Finally, the audience grew still as a still sobbing Bruno got to his feet.

" That…was…the…most…GORGEOUS…Waltz I…h-have…ever…seen!", sobbed Bruno and the audience went wild again.

" You've got the callback! You deserved it! That was SUPERB! EXQUISITE! MAGNIFICO! BRAVO, MILADY AND MY GOOD SIR! THE NEXT BRANGELINA! Oh, my heart…! Just wonderful!", shouted Bruno through his tears and over the crazed audience.

" Bravo, Miss Montez and Mr. Black!", shouted Ms. Darbus.

" YEAH!!!", shouted Jacob, picking up Gabriella and twirling her around.

Then Kelsi, Karina, Alice, Emmett, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Maks, and all the rest of their friends ran onstage to embrace them.

" PARTY AT MY PLACE!!!", shouted Emmett.

" HELL YEAH!!!", agreed Sharpay, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and giving him a big, wet kiss.

Alice made gagging sounds from behind them but Kelsi shut her up by giving her an equally big and wet kiss.

A few hours later, they were all at Emmett and Alice's house, celebrating the news.

" A toast! To Troy and Ryan for the first man-man Samba to ever be danced on the stage of East High!", Chad cried, then added, " You guys deserved the callback. No offense, Jacob and Gabriella, but their Samba was, I admit, fairly hot. Troy, can you forgive me and all the rest of us on the basketball team for calling you 'fruity'?".

" It's nothing now, Chad. And yes, I forgive you guys. I did shock you, though", replied Troy.

" And now it's okay. You've forgiven us and we're willing to give you back your place on the basketball team, if you want it", Zeke said to Troy.

" Naw. I'm good where I am, as the Co-Vice President of the Drama Club!", answered Troy, putting an arm around Ryan.

" When did you give him that title, Ryan?", Sharpay asked her twin brother.

" Just today. Hope you don't mind, sis", Ryan answered.

" We'll talk more about this decision later. Right now, I've got to go help Emmett in the bedroom!", squealed Sharpay and ran off.

Outside, by the pool, Gabriella sat with a Styrofoam cup of Coke. The sliding glass door opened and she turned to see Jacob coming to sit with her in a white t-shirt, white jeans, and white sneakers.

" Like the dress", Jacob stated, nodding towards the red dress Gabriella had changed into for the party.

" Alice lent it to me", explained Gabriella, not looking at Jacob as he sat beside her.

" Look, about before…", began Jacob.

" Jacob-", Gabriella interrupted.

" Please, Gabriella, let me finish. If you were…pregnant, I would do my best to take care of you. Maybe getting a job, taking you to the doctor's, whatever you need. I just know that I love you and if there's a baby-", Jacob told Gabriella.

" There is no baby", Gabriella interrupted again to say.

" You sure? I mean-", began Jacob.

" No, there is no exact way of knowing. It's too soon. We just had sex last weekend. I just wanted to know that even if we did, you know… I mean, I know you got Bella pregnant and you have that baby to worry about. I guess I just worried that if we did, you know, then you would tell me you didn't want it or leave me or something", Gabriella explained.

" Gabriella, didn't you hear me? I love you. And if there was a baby, I would never tell you I didn't want it or you. I always wanted a lot of kids. And if there is going to be a baby, I'm right here to help you have it. I promise", Jacob replied, and pulled out a little diamond ring to give to Gabriella.

" Is that-?", Gabriella began to ask.

" A promise ring? Yes. I got the job at the movie rental store. Spent my first paycheck on this sucker", Jacob answered.

" Oh, my, god! Jacob! It's beautiful! I love you!", cried Gabriella, putting the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand and hugging Jacob.

Just then, Alice and Kelsi came out to join them. Gabriella waved them over.

" Check out the rock Jacob just gave me!", cried Gabriella.

" Oh, my, god! That's beautiful!", cried Kelsi.

" Wait, are you guys married?", asked Alice.

" No! It's a promise ring!", explained Gabriella.

" A promise to always love each other", Jacob added.

" A promise to be loyal and kind", added Gabriella.

" A promise to be there, no matter what happens", spoke up Jacob.

" A promise worth forever", stated Gabriella and kissed Jacob.

" Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love", sang Kelsi and Alice.

" There's nothing you can do that can't be done", sang Jacob.

" Nothing you can sing that can't be sung", sang Gabriella.

" Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy", sang Jacob.

" There's nothing you can make that can't be made", Alice sang, stepping in between the two and touching their shoulders.

" No one you can save that can't be saved", sang Kelsi, coming up behind Alice and giving her a hug.

" Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy", sang Gabriella.

Then the rest of the party came outside and they all began to sing,

" All you need is love, all you need is love,

All you need is love, love, love is all you need

All you need is love, all you need is love,

All you need is love, love, love is all you need".

" There's nothing you can know that isn't known", Troy sang.

" Nothing you can see that isn't shown", sang Ryan.

" Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be, it's easy", sang Sharpay and Emmett.

" All you need is love, all you need is love,

All you need is love, love, love is all you need.

All you need is love, all you need is love,

All you need is love, love, love is all you need",

Sang everybody.

Then everybody cheered. Jacob and Gabriella kissed. Kelsi and Alice kissed. Emmett and Sharpay kissed. Then lastly, Troy and Ryan kissed. Love was everywhere that night and it was really all they needed to be happy.

The End.

* * *

*** I'm actually crying now! That's the end! **

**Big thanks to smileforthecamera.x, EaseThePain, Mrskatiehale, and everyone else who has read, favorited, and story alerted this story. I couldn't have done this without you. **

**I hope this ending was everything you hoped it would be. If not, then leave a review. I wish you all a very merry Christmas and keep your eyes peeled for a possible sequel. **

**I know, I know! I can't leave well alone. I won't tell you what it will be about. You just have to wait and see. Until then, my darling reviewers!**


End file.
